Deux étoiles au cœur des ténèbres
by Saorya Ruse
Summary: Au programme : Perte, Amour, Vengeance, Guérison, et pas nécessairement dans cet ordre ! Post Avengers 2: Age of Ultron Le monde est en plein chaos. Les Avengers se retrouvent séparés et luttent pour rester en vie, perdant peu à peu l'espoir d'un monde libre et en paix. Lorsque deux personnes hors du commun se retrouvent et font équipe, tout peut arriver...même l'amour. AVIS !
1. Chapter 1

Petit mot de l'auteur :

Bon comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…. Ils sont tous tirés de l'univers de Marvel. Je ne possède que l'histoire, qui se passe environ 8 mois après la bataille de Sokovie, où Ultron n'a pas été détruit, et est réapparu plus fort qu'auparavant, réussissant même à prendre le contrôle de la Terre. J'ai voulu mettre en scène ici un couple explosif, que je ne vois pas beaucoup dans les autres fics mais que j'apprécie énormément. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Ce n'est que ma deuxième fanfiction, alors s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents et n'hésitez par une microseconde pour me donner vos avis, positifs ou négatifs, ainsi que des conseils pour m'améliorer.

Gros bisous,

Saorya Ruse

CONTEXTE :

Ultron est vivant (façon de parler hein ^^) et quelques mois à peine après le grande bataille de Sokovie, il a réussi à prendre le pouvoir. Le monde est plongé dans le chaos le plus total, et les Avengers sont obligés de se disperser et de faire profil bas, activement recherchés par tous les satellites, réseaux de surveillance et caméras sous le contrôle d'Ultron.

Loki est revenu sur Terre en accompagnant Thor, libéré de l'emprise mentale de Galactus et pour se racheter, ne trouve pas d'autre moyen qu'aider son frère à ramener la paix sur la Terre.

Tout commença lorsque le Dieu de la foudre fut capturé par Ultron au cours d'un affrontement qui s'est très mal terminé pour les Asgardiens, laissant Loki blessé et inconscient, dans une ruelle à moitié détruite de la ville de Moscou.

Quand Loki repris conscience, la première chose qu'il se dit fut _« Aïe »._ Il avait l'impression qu'une horde de Chitauris lui avaient marché dessus. La seconde fut _« là mon pote, t'es vraiment mal. »_ En effet, seul dans une ville inconnue dans un monde où la quasi-totalité de la population se ferait une joie de l'étriper… Blessé qui plus est. Dans un soupir, il se rendit compte que sa seule chance de survie dans l'immédiat était de se rendre chez ELLE. Il n'avait pas le choix, trop affaibli pour changer d'apparence grâce à sa magie, et il ne connaissait rien à la médecine midgardienne. _Elle ne va pas être heureuse de me voir_ , se dit-il avant de chercher l'adresse que lui avait remis Thor, pour chaque avenger encore vivant, « au cas où » lui avait-il dit. _Bah voyons…. Comme si Loki, prince des glaces aurait un jour besoin d'aide de la part de ces… humains._ Ce mot lui écorchait presque la gorge, le seul peuple qui avait réussi à survivre à sa folie destructrice, alors qu'ils étaient cent fois plus faibles que lui.

Il observa attentivement le paysage de désolation qui s'étendait autour de lui, et son regard s'arrêta sur Mjöllnir, le fameux marteau de Thor qui était à moitié caché dans les débris, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il voulut s'avancer pour le saisir, mais se stoppa au dernier moment en se répétant mentalement « _Arrête Loki, tu n'es plus sous son contrôle désormais, et tu as décidé de te battre du côté de la lumière. Du côté de Thor, ton frère. Alors tu laisses ce marteau là où il est, de toute manière personne ne pourra le bouger, et tu arrêtes de penser au pouvoir, pense à ta décision de racheter tes actes.»_ Il se détourna et partit en sens inverse, luttant pour rester debout malgré le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de ses blessures à chaque pas.Au bout de vingt minutes qui lui parurent interminables, il s'arrêta devant un immeuble banal, sombre, dans une des ruelles les plus mal famées de la ville. _Pas le genre d'endroit à fréquenter si l'on veut rester en vie, mais le meilleur endroit pour se cacher si l'on sait se défendre aussi bien qu'elle. Se dit-il_ avant de se diriger péniblement vers les escaliers. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette manie qu'ont les humains à s'enfermer dans des boites en métal qu'ils nomment « ascenseurs », lui se sentait oppressé à l'intérieur. Non pas qu'il ait peur bien évidemment, il n'a peur de rien, ou presque rien, mais il préférait monter à pieds, quand bien même l'appartement qu'il cherchait était au sixième étage. Marche après marche, il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de s'égarer. _Pourquoi elle ?_ _Ce doit être celle qui a le plus envie de te coller une balle dans la tête à l'heure qu'il est !_ Guère étonnant, quand on pense à tout le mal qu'il avait fait sur cette planète. C'est en grande partie à cause de lui si elle était obligée de se cacher dans ce trou à rats. _Non, c'est à cause de Stark._ Il voulait bien admettre être responsable des évènements de New York, ou des quelques dégâts en Allemagne et au sein du Shield, mais Ultron n'était pas son œuvre. Quelle ironie ! Avoir réussi à le battre lui, pour maintenir la paix, et finalement devenir le créateur de ce robot démoniaque qui a pour seul but de détruire les Avengers et en supprimant la moitié de la planète au passage. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques marches, mais sa vision devenait de plus en plus trouble, et il devait se hâter d'arriver au sixième

Une fois arrivé à destination, il tenta de remettre en ordre ses pensées, mais renonça bien vite en espérant juste pouvoir ressortir de cet endroit vivant.

Chose prévisible, lorsqu'il poussa la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée (à son grand étonnement), il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, incapable de bouger, un revolver appuyé sur la tempe. Il eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres lorsqu'il dit :

Tu m'avais manqué aussi, ma très chère Natasha.


	2. Chapter 2

La belle espionne russe ôta le revolver de sa tempe, lui tourna le dos pour aller fermer les multiples verrous de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, et soudain marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle lui dit sans se retourner :

Loki, qu'est ce qui t'amène dans les quartiers dangereux de Moscou ?

C'est… long à expliquer. Mais dis-moi donc… Qu'est-il arrivé à la Natasha Romanoff qui n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à me tuer dès que j'aurai posé un pied à l'intérieur de cet appartement ?

Le regard de la rousse se durcit instantanément, et il fut déstabilisé un instant par la souffrance qui passa fugacement dans ces yeux.

Loki voulut poser une question mais au même moment une vague de douleur lui coupa le souffle, et il se plia en deux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il vit juste le visage de Natasha se pencher vers lui, semblant presque inquiète , tout devint flou, puis ce fut le noir total.

Quand il se réveilla, en sueur, dans une pièce qui ne lui semblait pas familière, il se redressa instinctivement en position de défense. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, et une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles lui dit:

\- Calme-toi, tu es en sécurité ici.

Il se détendit instantanément, et s'assit en grimaçant, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il redressa la tête, et la regarda:

Il put enfin la détailler de près, et remarqua la pâleur de son visage, ses traits tirés et les lourds cernes sous ses yeux. Ses yeux où brûlait autrefois une flamme ardente, aujourd'hui lui paraissaient éteints, vides.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé bon sang ? Murmura-t-il, en découvrant avec ses doigts le début de ce qui semblait être une plaie à peine refermée à la base de son cou, en soulevant délicatement le col de son pull noir.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, se leva et sortit de la pièce, s'arrêtant un instant sur le seuil en lui disant :

\- C'est une longue histoire, mais pour le moment repose-toi, si tu veux rester en vie il faudra que tu reprennes des forces.

Je sors, il y a un revolver scotché sous la table, et un poignard sous l'oreiller à côté de toi en cas de "visiteurs indésirables".

Elle prit une veste et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, se préparant à partir.

\- Natasha attends ! Il se leva difficilement et claudiqua jusqu'à elle et lui dit en un souffle, " Merci de t'être occupée de moi".

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et sans rien dire, lui fit un petit signe de tête, montrant qu'elle comprenait.

Il referma la porte derrière elle, et se sentant soudain vulnérable, essaya d'écouter les paroles de l'espionne, et se reposa pendant quelques heures.

Natasha sortit dans l'air froid de la ville, vérifiant que son couteau était toujours à portée de main dans la doublure de sa veste, et se dirigea d'un air décidé vers un bar où elle comptait bien retrouver quelqu'un.

Elle entra, et d'un pas nonchalant s'avança jusqu'à s'accouder au bar, et commanda une vodka. Elle glissa un mot au barman, et celui-ci la regarda avec stupéfaction, avant de hocher la tête et de partir vers un coin sombre de la salle.

Lorsqu'il revint vers elle, il n'était plus seul mais accompagné d'un homme imposant, au visage dur et couvert de cicatrices. Natasha pouvait aisément deviner deux revolvers, l'un dans la poche droite de sa veste en fourrure, l'autre dans une doublure très mal camouflée dans le creux de ses genoux. Elle fit semblant de siroter son verre de vodka, et ne cilla pas lorsque le géant vint s'asseoir près d'elle, ses yeux la scrutant de bas en haut. Elle se tourna vers lui, et lui demanda plusieurs choses en russe, puis se pencha dangereusement afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille : « Si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille, je te conseille vivement de rengainer le silencieux dont tu viens d'ôter le cran de sûreté à l'intérieur de ta veste. » Elle avait dit ça d'un ton très calme, nullement impressionnée par la carrure de l'homme.

Elle aurait déjà eu cent fois l'occasion de le tuer depuis qu'elle est entrée, mais elle n'était pas venue pour ça, pas aujourd'hui.

L'homme la regarda et lui dit :

\- Poupée toi t'as du mordant, j'aime ça ! J'ai tes infos. Je pourrai te les donner gratis, si jamais tu acceptais de monter cinq minutes dans la chambre du haut…

En entendant ses mots, un petit sourire apparut au coin des lèvres de la rousse, et elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers, puis ferma la porte de ladite chambre derrière eux. Alors que l'homme s'approchait d'elle en salivant, elle sortit son couteau et lui mit sous la gorge d'un geste vif, en moins de cinq minutes c'était réglé. Elle avait obtenu toutes les réponses à ses questions, et elle l'avait même laissé en vie et entier. Juste assommé et ligoté aux barreaux du lit.

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Même dans les bas quartiers de la ville, les mercenaires comme celui-ci n'hésitaient pas à trahir leurs amis et leur famille contre de l'argent. Avec Ultron qui contrôle tout, ils se sentent surveillés, et en arrivent à vendre ce qu'ils ont de plus cher contre des armes.

 _Ces gens ont peur_ , pensa-t-elle en observant les rues de sa ville natale, autrefois si animées et aujourd'hui désertes.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit tombée, elle rentra dans son appartement par une trappe dissimulée dans le mur du fond de la chambre qui donnait accès à l'escalier de secours. Jugeant trop dangereux de passer par la porte d'entrée.

Elle eut un petit mouvement de surprise en constatant qu'un homme dormait paisiblement dans son lit. _Loki,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha discrètement, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre, signe d'infection de ses nombreuses plaies mais fit attention à ne pas le réveiller. _Il a de la chance, lui au moins il arrive à dormir._

Elle sentait que cette nuit encore elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, comme presque chaque soir depuis près de 6 semaines. Elle prit donc une douche rapide, se mit en short et débardeur (pas pratique la robe de nuit en cas d'attaque...) et alla se préparer un premier café, histoire de l'aider à tenir le coup pour quelques heures.

Elle passa quelques instants à savourer son café noir sans sucre mais accompagné d'une goutte de vodka, boisson fortement déconseillée pour le commun des mortels, mais qui était devenue une habitude quand elle avait besoin de rester éveillée. (Elle était russe après tout, la vodka ne lui faisait quasiment plus aucun effet.) Elle fut brusquement tirée hors de ses pensées :

\- Du mal à trouver le sommeil, agent Romanoff ?

\- Retourne te coucher Loki, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter tes sarcasmes.

Et appelle-moi Natasha, si déjà tu dors dans mon lit...

\- Non, enfait je pensais plutôt rester là, je me suis reposé au maximum de mes capacités. Alors, NATASHA, quelles sont les nouvelles du monde ? Enchaîna-t-il en prenant une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'elle dans la cuisine.

\- Cette adresse, c'est Thor qui te l'a donnée n'est-ce pas ? Attaqua-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

\- Certes, mais réponds à mes questions au lieu de les ignorer comme tu le fais depuis que je suis entré dans cet appartement !

Elle soupira, et en posant sa tasse sur la table, le regarda et dit:

\- Non.

-Non ? Juste comme ça, sans réplique cinglante ou menaces ? J'avoue que tu m'inquiète, je ne te reconnais plus, la célèbre Veuve Noire...

\- Écoute Loki. On va jouer cartes sur table. Thor nous a dit que tu allais revenir un jour ou l'autre, et que tu avais changé, que tu étais digne de confiance etc... En ce qui me concerne, les personnes auxquelles j'ai accordé ma confiance se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, et tu n'en fais pas partie. Malheureusement nous vivons des temps très sombres, et puisque je t'ai déjà accueilli chez moi, tu vas gentiment la fermer et te contenter de soigner tes blessures avant de ficher le camp d'ici, vu ?

\- Non. Fit-il, amusé.

Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce, une lueur de colère brillant au fond de ses grands yeux.

 _Elle est tellement séduisante quand elle s'énerve..._ pensa Loki.

 _Séduisante? Depuis quand trouve-t-il une simple mortelle séduisante ?_ Il se raisonna, et se dit que plus vite il retrouverait Thor et quitterai cette planète qui lui causait tant de soucis, mieux ce serait.

Natasha quant à elle, s'était accoudée à la fenêtre de la chambre, fixant le ciel étoilé de décembre avec nostalgie. Elle ne devait pas répondre à ses questions. Elle n'aurait même jamais dû le faire entrer ici ni recoudre ses blessures. Mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable l'avait poussé à ouvrir la porte, et maintenant elle se retrouvait avec un ex-psychopathe dans son appart'.

 _Je dois faire en sorte qu'il parte le plus rapidement possible_ , pensa Natasha.

Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence, ou encore pire, qu'elle s'attache à Loki. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était survivre. Elle l'avait promis à Clint. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'attacher à quelqu'un, c'est trop risqué. Elle a trop souffert, vu trop d'amis mourir ses derniers mois, et s'était finalement retranchée dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait parfois avec son coéquipier lors de missions en Russie, espérant retrouver un semblant de paix.

Elle était si profondément plongée dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Loki derrière elle qui l'observait en silence depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Elle se retourna, s'apprêtant à lui demander poliment mais fermement de la laisser seule, mais celui-ci arborant un air indéchiffrable, ne prononça qu'un mot.

\- Quand ?

Elle se crispa, plongea son regard dans le sien, et sût qu'elle répondrait honnêtement à cette question. _Il avait compris._

\- 41 jours.

\- Je suis désolé. Finit-il par répondre après un léger silence.

Elle le scruta attentivement et vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère.

La gorge nouée, elle lui répondit par un léger signe de tête, lui signifiant qu'elle le remerciait de sa sollicitude.

 _41 jours._

 _41 jours qu'il était parti, la laissant seule au monde. Son meilleur ami, le seul sur qui elle pouvait s'appuyer, plus qu'un simple coéquipier. 41 jours que Clint était mort dans ses bras, au cours d'une mission au Canada qui s'était terminée en bain de sang._

Loki comprenait maintenant. Pourquoi ces cernes, cette attitude. La perte de l'archer avait brisé quelque chose en elle, une chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à réparer seule.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il continua de lui parler, ne souhaitant pas la laisser s'emmurer dans son silence une nouvelle fois.

\- A-t-il souffert ?

\- Je... J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour lui épargner une longue agonie. Murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague, luttant contre ces souvenirs douloureux qui remontaient à la surface.

Il était presque trois heures du matin, et Natasha savait qu'elle devait essayer de dormir.

Au moins deux heures, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle devait tenir, pour Clint.

Elle s'installa alors dans son lit, puisque Loki avait décidé de ne plus dormir, et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil très agité. Toujours les mêmes cauchemars. L'explosion. Les cris. Elle qui n'y voyait rien. Clint qui s'était jeté sur elle pour la protéger des éclats de la bombe, et qui maintenant était immobile, projeté à quelques mètres sur sa gauche.

Elle s'approcha aussi rapidement qu'elle pût, une angoisse sourde lui enserrant la poitrine. Il respirait difficilement, et au vu de la tache sombre qui s'étendait sur sa poitrine, il devait avoir un poumon perforé, et au moins 3 côtes cassées.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et en la regardant, dit doucement :

\- Tasha... Aide-moi. S'il te plaît.

Laissant pour la première fois de sa vie les larmes couler librement sur ses joues, l'espionne lui offrit un dernier sourire, et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille, la voix brisée par un sanglot:

\- Je t'aime Clint, et je te vengerais. J'en fais la promesse.

\- Promet moi d'abord de survivre, ma belle araignée, dit-il faiblement, une larme qui menaçait de couler aussi.

D'un coup vif, sans hésitation, elle lui trancha la carotide, lui offrant une mort rapide, et la moins douloureuse possible.

-Promis. Chuchota-t-elle en lui fermant les yeux, laissant ensuite sa main reposer quelques instants sur son cœur, qui s'arrêta définitivement de battre quelques secondes plus tard.

Les explosions autour d'elle lui firent reprendre ses esprits, et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas récupérer son corps. Pas ici. Elle s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible, sans un regard en arrière. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'enfin elle trouva un abri sûr, qu'elle se laissa tomber à même le sol, s'adossant au mur le plus proche, submergée par une souffrance qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu endurer par le passé. Une partie d'elle était morte ce soir-là.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki déambulait dans l'appartement sans but précis, essayant de détendre les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules, en vain. Il se sentait... crispé, tendu depuis son arrivée ici.

Il profita de cette petite visite nocturne pour mieux observer les lieux, auquel il n'avait pas tellement prêté attention jusque-là. Sobre, de taille moyenne, composé d'une chambre, une salle d'eau, un salon et une cuisine. Il était décoré simplement mais avec goût. Des murs crèmes, au sol un parquet sombre ciré mais pas glissant, une cheminée discrète dans le salon, un pan de mur entièrement rempli de livres. Il s'approcha, curieux de savoir quels types de livres intéressaient la Veuve Noire. Il aimait profondément la lecture, depuis tout petit. Malheureusement pour lui, à Asgard la force brute était privilégiée par rapport au savoir, et il n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion de lire des œuvres provenant de cette planète.

Victor Hugo, Tolstoï, Baudelaire, Verlaine, Jane Austen, Marc Lévi, J.K Rowling et Musso, il y en avait pour tous les goûts, dans toutes les langues. Au hasard, il saisit un ouvrage de cette Jane Austen, auteure anglaise du XIXe siècle dont il avait déjà entendu vanter les mérites pour son style d'écriture profond et ses réflexions intéressantes. " _Orgueil et Préjugés_ " déchiffra-t-il sur la couverture. Il s'installa sur le canapé et ouvrit le livre pour s'occuper, lorsqu'il fit tomber par mégarde 5 petites photographies qui étaient soigneusement cachées dans un pli du livre en question. Il les ramassa, et les observa une par une.

Sur la première on pouvait voir un homme et une femme d'une quarantaine d'années environ, souriants, ayant ce petit quelque-chose qui fait que sans le savoir, on peut deviner leurs origines russes. Au bas de la photo, une unique inscription : _*Vassiliè et Katerina Romanoff, 1996*_

La seconde représentait Natasha et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans un lieu que les humains appellent "patinoire". Une fois encore, une inscription au bas disant _*Dimitri et Natasha*_

La troisième représentait l'ensemble des Avengers, tous souriants comme une bande de vieux amis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Des gens ordinaires, si l'on faisait abstraction de l'armure de Stark, le bouclier du soldat, et les autres petits détails de ce genre.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant son frère Thor, présent sur la photo, un air heureux peint sur le visage.

La quatrième photographie devait être un peu plus ancienne, car on y voyait une Natasha avec des cheveux longs descendant jusqu'au creux des reins, enlacée par son coéquipier dans ce qui semblait être un jardin en fleurs. Ils ne regardaient pas l'objectif, mais partageaient un regard laissant transparaître les liens extrêmement forts qui les unissaient.

La dernière photo était un magnifique portrait en noir et blanc. Natasha, avec ses cheveux sauvages et ses discrètes taches de rousseur, arborant un sourire léger en regardant par la fenêtre. _Elle avait l'air... Calme, en paix._ Songea-t-il en admirant la beauté de cet instant. En la retournant pour la remettre à sa place, il vit une courte phrase écrite au dos.

 _* Pour toi Tasha, pour que tu n'oublies jamais cette merveilleuse soirée à Paris. Clint*_

Il remit les photos à l'intérieur du livre et celui-ci là où il l'avait pris dans la bibliothèque. Il s'arrêta, surpris, en passant devant la chambre de Natasha, où la porte entrouverte laissait voir un lit défait, et elle assise par terre à côté, ses bras entourant ses genoux. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et seulement là il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Elle pleurait silencieusement, le regard fiévreux, semblant encore en proie à un cauchemar. Sans savoir pourquoi, à ce moment précis, un sentiment indéfinissable naissant dans sa poitrine le fit s'avancer vers elle, puis, s'agenouillant doucement il la ramena contre lui, dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. Elle se débattit un peu au départ, peu habituée à ce qu'un homme la prenne dans ses bras, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il lui murmura :

\- Je sais ce qu'on ressent après avoir commis un acte qu'on ne pourra probablement jamais se pardonner.

Alors elle se laissa aller contre lui, sa tête reposant contre son épaule, lui répondant dans un sanglot:

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Tout est ma faute, je l'ai tué...

Le cœur serré à l'entente de ces mots, il prit son visage entre ses mains, et lui dit d'une voix ferme:

Natasha regarde-moi. Ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Tu lui as épargné une longue agonie et je suis persuadé qu'il est en paix, où qu'il soit.

Elle se tut alors, et se blottit dans ses bras, comme une petite fille qui avait besoin d'être rassurée.

Loki essuya délicatement les larmes de la jeune femme avec ses pouces, et la tint contre son torse jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, quand enfin il la sentit se détendre. Il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie, paisiblement cette fois, et il la déposa doucement sur le lit en la recouvrant d'un drap. Il voulut s'en aller lorsqu'une main fine retint la sienne un instant, avant de retomber sur la couverture. Il la regarda, puis, hésitant, se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur le haut de son front.

Il eut un léger sourire presque malgré lui, et se retourna, fermant la porte de la chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki s'amusait à faire naître des petits filaments bleutés au bout de ses doigts, sa magie lui revenant peu à peu tandis-que ses blessures commençaient enfin à se refermer. Il claqua des doigts, et les transforma en petites étincelles dorées, lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une Romanoff qui se frottait les yeux, semblant encore endormie.

Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça, s'en allant vers la cuisine pour se préparer son éternel café-vodka.

Bonjour à toi aussi Natasha...

« Loki » grogna-t-elle, « Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ?! »

Je veux bien goûter un café spécial Veuve Noire, merci.

Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque ?! Tu es vraiment..."

Divin ? Élégant ? Intelligent ?

IMPOSSIBLE ! Dit-elle en posant sa tasse de café brutalement sur la table, parfaitement réveillée cette fois.

Elle se leva, et retournant dans la chambre, saisit son téléphone portable (celui que Tony avait distribué à tous les Avengers) et regarda l'heure. L'écran affichait 16h12, _« Merde »_ pensa-t-elle. Elle avait dormi plus de dix heures d'affilée, ce qui remontait à... Jamais, d'après ses souvenirs. _« J'ai l'impression de revivre »_ se dit-elle en déliant sa nuque, ne se sentant plus du tout dans un état de perpétuelle fatigue comme ces dernières semaines.

Mais il lui fallait quand même son café ! Elle s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon moulant noir, avec un pull crème légèrement décolleté, et alla à nouveau dans la cuisine, prête à tuer sur place l'énergumène qui logeait actuellement chez elle s'il osait ouvrir la bouche encore une fois.

 _« En parlant du loup..._ » Elle vit Loki se diriger vers elle avec un plateau sur lequel reposait deux tasses de cafés, une petite bouteille de vodka et... _Des cookies_ ? Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé, et il posa son plateau sur la table basse du salon.

Elle s'attendrit. Même si ce mec était incroyablement chiant, il arrivait qu'elle apprécie sa compagnie, quand il se taisait et qu'il lui apportait son petit déjeuner/goûter par exemple.

Il la regarda manger quelques instants en silence, et fronça les sourcils d'un air dubitatif lorsqu'elle lui proposa un cookie.

Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas les cookies ?! Tout le monde aime les cookies !

À vrai dire je n'ai jamais goûté... Je n'ai eu que très peu l'occasion de tester votre nourriture midgardienne, et dans mon monde nous n'avons pas de... « Cookies »

\- Goûte ça ! Lui dit-elle en tendant un de ces fabuleux biscuits.

Loki le saisit, et le regarda d'un air incertain avant de prendre une minuscule bouchée, comme si il craignait d'être empoisonné. Il eut un petit temps d'arrêt, puis enfourna un plus gros morceau dans sa bouche.

Natasha sourit, satisfaite de voir qu'il pouvait apprécier une chose ordinaire provenant de sa planète.

Un autre ? lui proposa-t-elle, quasiment certaine de la réponse qu'elle recevrait.

Volontiers ! Merci... Ces choses... Ces "Cookies" sont véritablement délicieux !

Cette fois, elle rit franchement.

C'était la première fois que Loki l'entendait rire, et il aima immédiatement ce son clair et cristallin qui fusa dans l'air. Il en venait presque à se réjouir d'en être la cause. Si elle riait, c'est qu'elle allait déjà légèrement mieux, son armure d'impassibilité se fendillant un peu face à lui.

Il la laissa finir de manger, et finalement lui dit d'un ton doux:

Natasha... Je pense qu'il faudrait que l'on parle de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Elle soupira.

Je me doutais que tu finirais par aborder le sujet. Écoute, Loki, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal, ça passe c'est tout. Si tu crois que je vais te considérer du jour au lendemain comme un confident tu te trompes lourdement. Finit-elle le regard dur.

Loki se leva sans un mot, pris ses affaires et quitta l'appartement, blessé intérieurement par la dernière phrase de la rousse. Il descendit dans la rue, se sentant soudain très seul, et marcha longtemps, au hasard des rues.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser encore et encore les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites toute à l'heure. _"Non mais qu'espérais-tu ?! Qu'elle te fasse confiance ? Après tout ce que tu as fait à son peuple et même à elle personnellement lorsque tu étais manipulé par Galactus ?"_

Loki soupira.

Il se demanda aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait sincèrement l'aider, elle, cette simple mortelle insignifiante. Il soupira à nouveau lorsque la réponse à cette question s'imposa comme une évidence dans son esprit. Avec elle il se sentait... Comme avec une amie. Il avait cru, ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il pourrait compter pour quelqu'un, pour ce qu'il était vraiment, et pas ce qu'il montrait au reste du monde. Il n'avait jamais été lui-même autant qu'avec elle pendant ces dernières heures.

Alors qu'il faisait une énième fois le tour du quartier, il entendit des pas rapides, presque inaudibles se rapprocher de lui. Il resta sur ses gardes, prêt à se défendre si cela se révélait être une menace.

Mais au lieu de ça, une main douce se posa sur son bras, et il reconnût immédiatement les cheveux roux de Natasha en se retournant.

Loki, je... Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit toute à l'heure.

Le regard impénétrable du dieu posé sur elle, il hocha légèrement la tête et prît la main de la rousse dans la sienne:

Alors rentrons.

Natasha acquiesça, soulagée, et calqua son pas sur celui de son compagnon pour rentrer à l'appartement. Gardant leurs mains enlacées (ce qui n'était pour déplaire à aucun des deux) ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ruelle où se situait leur logement, lorsque Natasha retint Loki un instant et lui dit tout bas:

Attends. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Alors il scruta attentivement les alentours, et lui répondit en se mettant devant elle, dos au bâtiment :

Sniper dans le bâtiment de gauche, sixième étage, la fenêtre qui a une vue sur l'appartement. Il semble être seul.

Elle fixa ses yeux acérés sur le bâtiment en question, mais il décala son menton légèrement vers la gauche, afin de guider son regard vers l'homme.

Elle se pencha vers son oreille, et lui dit dans un souffle:

Suis-moi, on va passer par l'escalier de secours à l'arrière.

Alors ils recommencèrent à marcher, ayant l'air naturels, jusqu'à atteindre ledit escalier. À partir de là, elle commença à courir, montant les marches quatre à quatre, son pas léger ne produisant presque aucun bruit. Il la suivit, ses sens en alerte.

Elle entra dans l'appartement en passant par la trappe habituelle, Loki la suivant comme une ombre, prêt à couvrir ses arrières. Natasha se figea en entendant un bruit venant du salon.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha tendit l'oreille, et sortit son couteau, puis avança à pas feutrés en direction du salon.

Lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette passer devant la porte, elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et sauta souplement sur l'homme, le faisant tomber à terre et posant sa lame sur le cou de l'intrus.

Celui-ci émit un petit rire, et, enlevant son masque, s'adressa à elle :

-Alors Natasha, c'est comme cela que tu accueilles un ami que tu n'as pas vu depuis longtemps ?

-Steve ?! Mais que viens-tu faire ici ? Désolé de cet accueil, mais en voyant le sniper en face j'avais cru avoir à faire à des soldats commandés par Ultron. Lui dit-elle en se relevant.

-Non c'est juste Buck, qui a tenu à m'accompagner pour te voir.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et lui dit :

-Tu m'as manqué tu sais… Tu manques à toute l'équipe en réalité. Même Tony se plaignait de ne plus pouvoir t'embêter. Tu ne nous as pas donné de tes nouvelles depuis…

-Depuis la mort de Clint.

-J'aurai dû être là pour toi Natasha, j'aurai dû venir beaucoup plus tôt. Je t'ai laissé t'éloigner du groupe en pensant que tu avais besoin de rester seule, mais je me rends compte que c'était une erreur.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille, largement capable de me débrouiller seule, même si je ne le suis plus depuis quelques jours.

Loki, jusque-là resté à l'écart, s'avança jusqu'à se placer aux côtés de Natasha, saluant par un bref signe de tête le soldat. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, et son regard passa successivement de Natasha à lui, semblant hésiter, mais finit par tendre la main en direction de Loki, que celui-ci serra en le regardant intensément. Il s'adressa ensuite à Natasha :

-Je vais dire à Buck de nous rejoindre, est-ce-que ça te dérangerait de nous héberger quelques jours ? Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, me semble-t-il.

Son regard glissa en direction de l'Asgardien, resté calmement à sa place.

-Evidemment que non Steve, je vais préparer le dîner, vous devez avoir faim après le long voyage jusqu'en Russie.

-D'accord, je vais faire vite.

Une fois que le blond eut quitté la pièce, Loki jeta un regard interrogatif à Natasha, l'air de dire « Pourquoi est-il là ? », et la rousse haussa juste les épaules, en lui répondant :

-Je ne les ai pas revus depuis des mois et ma porte leur sera toujours ouverte, peu importe le pourquoi de leur venue.

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger, Steve entraîna Natasha dans le salon, laissant ainsi seuls les deux autres hommes dans la cuisine.

-Depuis quand est-il là ? interrogea Steve, d'un ton soucieux.

Quelques jours seulement, il est arrivé chez moi en ayant perdu beaucoup de sang et il n'est plus reparti depuis. Ce n'est plus le même Steve, il n'a rien à voir avec le psychopathe que nous avons connu à New York.

-Est-ce que tu as confiance en lui ?

La rousse se tut un instant, semblant en conflit avec elle-même, puis répondit par l'affirmative. Steve hocha la tête, toujours méfiant mais acceptant la présence du Dieu comme étant un « gentil ».

-Je vais les chercher, nous serons plus à l'aise sur le canapé pour parler. Dit finalement Natasha, qui se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle revint accompagné de James et Loki, et ils s'assirent tous ensemble autour de la table basse, répartis sur le canapé et les deux fauteuils. Steve brisa le silence :

-La situation se dégrade en Amérique. Ultron règne en distillant la terreur chez les habitants, mais c'est nous qu'il veut. L'équipe est actuellement basée dans la maison de Clint, c'était plus sûr pour protéger sa famille.

-Comment va Laura ?

-Elle et les enfants vont bien, ne t'inquiète pas. L'équipe aussi, même si ces derniers temps, nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à rester soudés, Ultron finit toujours par retrouver l'un de nous, et les affrontements se font de plus en plus violents à chaque fois.

-Dis-le-lui. Il faut qu'elle sache. Interrompis Bucky en s'adressant à Steve.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Natasha, nous avons eu des pertes ces derniers mois.

La rousse ferma les yeux, et demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Qui ?

-Pietro, Wanda et Maria. Bruce est porté disparu depuis deux semaines.

-Thor a été capturé il y a trois jours. Dit Loki, le regard dans le vide, prenant part pour la première fois à la conversation.

Natasha prit sa tête entre ses mains, et Loki posa une main sur son épaule, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort à travers ce geste. Celle-ci releva la tête, lui adressa un faible sourire, et dit à tous :

-Alors nous irons les chercher. Je vais prendre mes affaires, et je rentrerai demain avec vous deux en Amérique. Mais maintenant il faut que vous vous reposiez, nous verrons cela demain matin, il se fait tard.

-C'est réglé. Bucky et moi pouvons dormir dans le salon, comme ça vous pouvez rester dans la chambre cette nuit. Tu as besoin de sommeil aussi Nat', ça se voit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Steve, ça va aller. Bonne nuit.

Sur ce, Les deux meilleurs amis se partagèrent le canapé tandis que la rousse et Loki allèrent dans la chambre. Le lit était bien assez grand pour eux deux, et Natasha se tourna vers lui :

-Bon alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je regrette mes paroles de cette après-midi, j'ai été injuste avec toi, et je me suis rendue compte que tu méritais une deuxième chance. J'ai décidé de te faire confiance, Loki, à toi de faire en sorte que je ne le regrette pas.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il hocha la tête, ému par les paroles de l'espionne. Ils se changèrent et se mirent chacun d'un côté du lit, avant de s'endormir. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque Natasha se réveilla en sursaut, paniquée, Loki était auprès d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Elle ne se libéra pas de l'emprise du Prince des Glaces, car en vérité elle aimait être près de lui, elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

-Loki ?

-Oui ? lui répondit-il doucement.

-Merci. Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

-Je sais ce que tu traverses. Je suis aussi passé par là.

-Où comptes-tu aller une fois complètement guéri ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et lui dit :

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu pourrais rester ici si tu veux…

-Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, chercher Thor ou peut-être retrouver son âme sœur pour m'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité.

-Alors viens avec nous. Lui dit-elle soudainement, se mettant assise en tailleur devant lui.

-Natasha… Tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas le bienvenu parmi vous. J'ai fait trop de mal à New York, ils ne l'oublieront pas facilement. Je comprends tout à fait ça.

-Ils n'oublieront pas mais peuvent te pardonner Loki, ce n'était pas toi là-bas.

Un sentiment nouveau naissant en lui, il écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux roux rebelles du visage de la Veuve Noire, et lui répondit doucement :

-Peut-être, mais je ne me sens pas à ma place parmi eux, alors je vais partir. « Je ne me sens à ma place qu'avec toi » aurait-il voulut lui dire, mais il préféra garder cela pour lui.

Elle sembla s'attrister de sa décision, mais la comprenait, alors elle ne poussa pas plus loin la discussion sur ce sujet. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait dans les paroles de Loki.

-Que sont des âmes sœurs ?

-A Asgard, c'est une sorte de lien magique qui unit deux personnes. Ces deux personnes sont faîtes l'un pour l'autre et ne sont jamais complètement heureuses que lorsqu'elles sont ensemble, c'est un amour vrai et très fort qui les unit. Seulement le problème c'est que certaines personnes ne trouvent jamais leur âme sœur, ce qui arrive très fréquemment sur votre planète. Mon frère a trouvé la sienne par hasard sur Midgard, et c'est une des raisons qui font qu'il est autant attaché à votre Terre.

-Jane Foster ?

-Oui. Maintenant qu'ils se sont trouvés ils ne peuvent plus aimer une autre personne. Ils sont liés pour toujours. C'est pour protéger Jane Foster que Thor est revenu sur Terre, Il voulait s'assurer de sa sécurité avant de vous aider dans votre lutte contre Ultron. Lui capturé, c'est à moi de m'assurer que son âme sœur va bien, pour lui.

-Chez nous c'est considéré comme une légende, le principe d'âme sœurs n'est pas très répandu. Donc chacun de nous a une personne, sur un des 9 mondes, à qui il est destiné ?

-Oui c'est exactement ça.

-Et comment le sait-on, si cette personne est son âme sœur ?

-Lorsque deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent, le lien qui les unit se solidifie au fil du temps, et lorsque ce dernier est suffisamment solide, les deux personnes peuvent ressentir et connaître les pensées de l'autre. Mais en général cela se passe comme quand deux personnes se rendent compte qu'elles s'aiment l'une l'autre.

-Mais depuis quelques générations, les âmes sœurs disparaissent. Le véritable amour disparaît, c'est en partie pour cela que votre peuple a oublié ce que sont des âmes sœurs.

-As-tu trouvé la tienne ?

-Je ne pense pas être destiné à quelqu'un Natasha.

-Je pense que tu as tort.

-Et moi je pense qu'on devrait dormir.

Natasha ne dit rien, et se blottit dans les bras du grand brun, et ne tarda effectivement pas à s'endormir.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque Loki se réveilla, il constata que Natasha n'était plus à ses côtés. Il se leva, et la découvrit dans le salon, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, tenant entre ses mains le fameux livre de Jane Austen d'où étaient tombées les photos. Photos qu'elle regardait, semblant hésiter à les mettre dans son sac qu'elle emportait en Amérique. Loki s'approcha, s'assit à côté d'elle et lui dit :

-Prends-les avec toi.

-C'est tout ce qui me reste de ma vie d'avant.

-Alors garde-les précieusement. Tu es magnifique sur celle-ci, ajoute-t-il en désignant la dernière photo, le portrait.

-Tu veux la garder ?

-Moi ? Mais c'est un souvenir précieux, je ne devrais pas…..

-Mes souvenirs, je les gardes là. Dit-elle en mettant la main sur son cœur.

-Alors ce sera avec plaisir. Il prit la photo et la mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

-Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et virent Steve debout à l'entrée du salon, légèrement gêné, et s'adressa à Natasha :

-Prête ? Nous partirons dans une heure.

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Finalement, elle prit les photos restantes, et les mis avec le livre dans son sac. Loki se leva soudainement, et sortit de la pièce, prétextant qu'il avait une dernière chose extrêmement urgente à faire. Il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre, et ne revint qu'une heure plus tard, au moment du départ.

Ils sortirent tous de l'appartement, et Loki insista pour les accompagner à l'aéroport. Une fois arrivés, Natasha se rapprocha de lui, et lui demanda :

-Tu es vraiment sûr de ta décision ?

-Certain. Mais nous nous reverrons.

-Très bien, dans ce cas prends ça avec toi. Dit-elle en lui tendant son petit téléphone portable noir, celui construit par Tony. « Incassable et fonctionne sur la totalité de la planète » lui avait-il dit.

Loki prit le téléphone, le mit dans sa poche et en sortit un autre objet.

-J'ai fait ça pour toi, toute à l'heure, grâce à la magie. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je voulais aussi t'offrir quelque chose de spécial avant ton départ.

Il ouvrit alors la main, et elle vit un petit pendentif de Crystal, qui avait par moment des reflets multicolores, attaché à un cordon en cuir noir.

-C'est magnifique, Loki. Merci beaucoup.

-Tu permets que je te l'accroche ?

-Bien sûr.

Elle se tourna, écartant ses cheveux avec ses mains, tandis qu'il lui passait le pendentif autour du cou, et le refermait sur sa nuque. Elle se sentit sur le point de fondre en larmes sans savoir exactement pourquoi, sur la simple pensée qu'il allait probablement risquer sa vie à l'autre bout du monde et qu'elle risquait de le voir maintenant pour la dernière fois. Alors elle se tourna vers lui et s'accrocha à son cou, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Ils se séparèrent, et Natasha, Steve et Bucky passèrent la porte de l'aéroport, laissant ainsi Loki seul.

-Puissions-nous nous retrouver, murmura-t-il, sentant un grand vide au fond de lui depuis le départ de la rousse. Il partit finalement, refusant de se retourner malgré la peine immense qu'il ressentait.

Une fois dans l'avion, Steve observa attentivement Natasha, qui appuyait sa tête contre le hublot de l'appareil, semblant profondément plongée dans ses pensées, et qui jouait distraitement avec le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou. Pour lui, il était plus qu'évident que la rousse pensait à Loki, et qu'à son habitude de garder ses sentiments pour elle, elle ne lui dirait rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. D'un côté c'est vrai, Loki ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui qu'ils avaient combattu à New York. Il l'avait même vu sourire à Natasha ce matin, et avait d'ailleurs été plus que surpris quand il avait remarqué le comportement ressemblant presque à de la tendresse dont ils faisaient preuve l'un envers l'autre.

Elle resta deux mois. Deux mois à chercher des indices, se battre, avant de pouvoir finalement mettre en place le plan de sauvetage de Bruce, et peut être avec lui, Thor. Deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Elle l'avait appelé trois fois. Ces fois où elle avait cédé face à ce manque, cette sensation atroce qu'elle éprouvait lors des rares moments où elle s'autorisait à penser à lui. Il n'avait pas décroché, alors elle avait laissé des messages sur le répondeur. Finalement elle avait renoncé, pensant qu'il l'avait oubliée.

Les autres voyaient bien qu'elle se faisait du souci, elle ne quittait pas son pendentif et ils la surprenaient parfois à regarder par la fenêtre d'un air mélancolique. Même Tony avait arrêté de plaisanter sur l'Asgardien en voyant à quel point elle était touchée par celui-ci.

Mais aujourd'hui enfin ils allaient agir. Ils avaient réussi à savoir où leur ami est retenu prisonnier, et ils étaient prêts à en découdre avec les robots d'Ultron.

Le plan était très simple : entrer, trouver et libérer Bruce, sortir. La base où ils allaient était souterraine, et pour y entrer, les garçons feront diversion pendant que Natasha s'introduirait à l'intérieur en évitant les caméras, et déverrouillerait l'ensemble des portes du complexe.

Très vite ce fut le chaos total. Les robots arrivaient de partout, et elle réussit finalement à entrer dans la base ennemie. Elle resta calme, et se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers la salle des commandes en passant par le biais des conduits d'aération. Tout se passe ensuite très vite. Elle introduisit l'algorithme de Tony dans l'ordinateur principal, faisant ainsi griller toutes les caméras, l'électricité et les alarmes de sécurité des portes. Plongée dans le noir, elle passa à la phase suivante. Le reste des Avengers entra et ils se séparèrent par groupe de deux, cherchant à chaque niveau leur compagnon vert.

À droite de la russe, des hommes armés déboulèrent d'un couloir. "16" compta-t-elle. " Ça va être serré." en effet les Avengers avaient un créneau de 38 minutes avant qu'Ultron ne puisse enclencher l'envoi de missiles contre eux. Jarvis avait réussi à ralentir la procédure, mais Ultron était devenu trop fort, et même lui ne pouvait pas empêcher l'envoi de ces ogives. Elle s'élança, abattu les deux premiers avec son pistolet, et se prépara au combat au corps-à-corps avec les 14 autres. Fort heureusement pour elle, le couloir était assez étroit, et ils ne pouvaient pas l'encercler, sinon elle serait déjà morte. Elle bondit, tournoya, frappa, les assommant ou les tuant quand elle n'avait pas le choix. Il n'en restait plus que deux. Alors qu'elle était sur le point d'en finir, son oreillette grésilla, et elle entendit la voix du Captain lui dire :

-Natasha, où es-tu ? Nous avons retrouvé Bruce, mais aucune trace de Thor. Il nous reste environ 7 minutes avant la limite, il faut que tu sortes !

-Je suis un peu occupée là…. Partez sans moi, je vous rejoindrai au QG !

-Natasha ! Pas de conneries hein ? Promets-moi que tu vas sortir de ce bunker, et nous rejoindre ensuite !

-Je promets de tout faire pour sortir vivante de ce truc rien que pour botter les fesses de Tony pour avoir inventé ces robots de malheur !

Elle jeta son oreillette, et se dirigea vers les deux hommes restants. Pour toute femme normale, le combat était perdu d'avance. Ils étaient deux largement plus grands qu'elle, un sans arme apparente et l'autre tenant un large couteau à crans, alors qu'elle était désarmée. Mais voilà, Natasha n'était pas une femme normale. D'un puissant coup de pied, elle mit au sol celui tenant le couteau, et se battit férocement avec le deuxième. Elle se fatiguait, et n'arrivait plus à éviter chaque coup qu'il lui portait. Alors qu'elle réussit enfin à se débarrasser de lui, elle avait la lèvre ouverte, l'arcade sourcilière en sang et un poignet sans doute cassé, au vu de la douleur qu'elle subissait à chaque mouvement. Elle estima qu'il lui restait encore 4 minutes pour sortir ce qui était parfaitement faisable pour elle, car elle avait repéré une sortie de secours à deux cents mètres, avec un escalier permettant de rejoindre la surface loin de la porte principale. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, le premier homme qui avait gardé le couteau en main se releva, et d'un coup vif lui planta dans l'abdomen, juste entre deux côtes. Natasha se plia en deux, et ne réussit pas à éviter totalement le prochain coup qu'il lui porta, récoltant une longue estafilade sur la cuisse. « Là ça craint, t'a intérêt à te dépêcher si tu veux t'en sortir. »

Elle jura en russe, et assomma l'homme qui venait de compromettre sa sortie d'un coup de poing dans la tempe gauche. Elle se mit à courir tant bien que mal, tenant douloureusement son côté pour essayer de ne pas perdre trop de sang. Mais alors qu'elle franchit la porte de sortir de secours et qu'elle vit le long escalier interminable qui menait jusqu'à la surface, sa vision devint trouble, et c'est en chancelant qu'elle commença à grimper les innombrables marches. Elle tomba une fois, puis une deuxième, ayant toujours plus de mal à se relever à chaque fois. Au bout de sa troisième chute, elle sût qu'elle ne se relèverait pas. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience, demandant silencieusement pardon à Clint, et à Steve, à qui elle avait fait une promesse qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir.

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut un flash vert déchirant l'obscurité pendant un court instant, et elle ferma les yeux.


	8. Chapter 8

Natasha se réveilla avec l'impression que chacun des os qui composaient son squelette avaient été broyés. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle n'avait même pas de cicatrices, ni près des côtes, ni sur la cuisse, et son poignet semblait comme neuf. Elle se leva du lit où elle était allongée, et reconnaissant le lieu comme étant une chambre du QG des Avengers, descendit jusqu'à croiser Tony dans un couloir, pianotant sur un de ses gadgets.

\- Comment je suis rentrée ?

\- Natasha, tu viens à peine de sortir du coma, tu ne devrais pas te lever et encore moins marcher comme ç...

\- TONY ! Comment est-ce que je suis revenue ?! S'écria-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, et sentant que quelque chose s'était produit.

\- Nous étions rentrés depuis quelques minutes à peine et on s'inquiétait tous pour toi, quand il est apparu dans le salon en te portant inconsciente. Tu perdais beaucoup de sang et il t'a soigné grâce à sa magie, puis quand il était certain que tu étais tirée d'affaire, il s'en est allé.

\- Loki... Dit-elle dans un souffle.

Tony lui confirma d'un signe de tête grave, et lui dit qu'elle devrait aller parler à Steve, c'est lui qui l'a vu partir.

Encore faible, et surtout ébranlée mentalement par ces révélations, elle se dirigea vers le salon, où Steve et Bruce étaient visiblement en grande conversation sur le sofa. Ils se turent brutalement à son arrivée, et elle dit :

\- Heureuse de te revoir Bruce. Steve, il faut qu'on parle deux minutes, en privé.

Ce dernier acquiesça, comprenant sans doute de quoi, ou plutôt de qui elle voulait parler. Ils s'isolèrent dans la cuisine, et elle attaqua directement:

\- Je veux que tu me raconte tout ce qui s'est passé dans les moindres détails s'il te plaît.

\- Il a débarqué ici en te portant dans ses bras, dégoulinante de sang. Il nous a reproché de t'avoir laissé seule là-bas, et nous a dit qu'il lui fallait une chambre propre pour te soigner à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, sinon tes chances de survies étaient quasiment nulles. Lorsqu'il est enfin sortit cinq longues heures plus tard, il nous a assuré que tu t'en remettrais rapidement et il s'est dirigé par la porte de sortie, semblant épuisé.

Je l'ai rattrapé pour lui dire de rester ici et pour le remercier de t'avoir ramenée, mais il m'a juste répondu qu'il devait partir, et c'est vrai qu'il semblait inquiet et pressé de s'éloigner d'ici. Il m'a laissé un mot à ton intention. Dit-il en lui tendant un petit rectangle blanc, plié en 4.

-Merci.

\- Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour toi Natasha.

\- Mais il est parti.

\- Loki avait sans doute de bonnes raisons pour cela.

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air attristée, et remonta dans la chambre, se mit sous les couvertures et déplia ce petit mot.

############

 _Ma très chère Natasha,_

 _Si tu peux lire ce mot, c'est que tu vas déjà mieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête dans ce bunker ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu rester jusqu'à ton réveil, mais j'ai été obligé de partir rapidement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'écris ce court message pour t'annoncer non sans regrets que je dois retourner à Asgard quelques semaines, donc en mon absence essaie de ne pas te mettre dans des situations impossibles comme cette fois-là._

 _Nous ne pourrons sans doute plus nous revoir, alors je me vois obligé de te dire Adieu._

 _Loki_

##############

Elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, et ne réagit même pas lorsque Steve la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'abandonnait. « _Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque tu t'attaches à une personne alors que tu sais que tu ne devrais pas. »_ Songea-t-elle avec amertume. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Mais après tout il ne lui devait rien, ils étaient quittes.

Loki, perché dans un arbre non loin de là, observait une dernière fois la petite photographie en noir et blanc avant de la ranger dans sa veste et de se préparer à repartir dans l'espace.

 _« C'est pour son bien. »_ se répétait-il en boucle depuis qu'il l'avait ramené. S'il avait tout fait pour l'éviter depuis son départ de Russie, c'est parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments à son égard, et il avait peur. Non pas pour lui, mais pour elle. _« Elle mérite bien mieux qu'un monstre tel que moi »_ pensait-il amèrement. Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner d'elle et la laisser vivre sa vie. Il se considérait comme étant quelqu'un de mauvais, et pour le bien de la rousse, préférait rester seul. Car si ce qu'il pensait avoir compris se révélait vrai, il la mettait encore davantage en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà s'il restait auprès d'elle. Malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur elle, même de loin. Et lorsqu'il avait ressenti toute sa souffrance ce soir-là, il avait tout simplement paniqué. Seuls deux âmes sœurs pouvaient ressentir les émotions de l'autre, et ce même en étant très éloignées, particulièrement en cas de danger imminent. Il ne devait surtout pas rester proche d'elle, sinon ils seraient liés à jamais. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, et c'est ce qui finirait irrémédiablement par arriver. Tous ceux qu'il aimait finissaient par mourir. Ce qu'il fit lui brisa le cœur, mais il devait lui laisser une chance de vivre sa vie, et un jour trouver un homme qui pourrait l'aimer et la protéger. Lui ne lui apporterait que malheur, il n'était même pas sûr de savoir aimer. Alors il ne lui répondit pas, à aucun de ses appels, alors pourtant qu'il sentait son cœur de glace se craqueler au fur et à mesure qu'elle semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. Il partit après l'avoir sauvé, en utilisant toute la magie qu'il lui restait pour cela. Et il lui avait écrit cette lettre, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à le revoir, s'en était terminé. Il appela Heimdall, qui le renvoya sur Asgard par le Bifrost, l'éloignant ainsi d'elle encore plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Cinq mois plus tard, les Avengers décidèrent de réagir. Ils se réunirent un jour vers 3h du matin dans le salon, alors que celle-ci dormait.

-Bon alors Captain, c'est quoi le plan ?

Pour l'instant il n'y en a pas de plan, c'est pour ça qu'on est ici Tony. Vous êtes tous d'accord je pense, pour dire qu'il faut faire quelque chose. Natasha ne va pas bien. Elle a beau faire comme si de rien n'était, tentant de masquer sa peine, mais elle n'est plus la même depuis quelques mois.

-Elle a l'air… brisée. Dit Bruce, qui s'inquiétait énormément pour la rousse.

Exactement, alors moi je dis qu'on va sur Asgard, on lui met une raclée jusqu'à ce qu'il nous donne des réponses !

Non Tony, on ne va mettre de raclée à personne, et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te laisser aller là-bas, tu risquerais juste de déclencher une guerre en froissant un roi ou l'autre.

-Noooooooooon ! Steviiiiiie fait pas chier, tu sais que je rêve d'aller là-bas….

-Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Natasha, pour qu'elle n'ait pas de soupçons.

-Alors restes, toi ! Avec moi c'est sûr qu'elle va me faire une de ses prises secrètes en mode ninja et elle va tout découvrir en cinq minutes !

-Il n'a pas tort, dirent de concert Bruce et Darcy, cette dernière ayant rejoint la bande quelques semaines auparavant.

-Alors vous y allez tous les trois, et moi je reste. Mais ATTENTION que ce soit bien clair dès le départ : Bruce tu empêches Tony de faire des conneries, et tu empêches Darcy de dire des conneries ! Et vous revenez ENTIERS, c'est compris ?

-Oui mon commandant ! S'exclama Tony en se mettant au garde à vous.

-Je vais aller chercher mon Taser, dit Darcy après quelques instants de réflexion.

Steve se passa une main sur le visage, pensant que décidément avec ces trois-là sur Asgard une guerre n'était peut-être finalement pas le pire qui pouvait leur arriver.

Le lendemain matin, alors que les trois Avengers venaient de partir, ce fut une vraie lutte verbale qui eut lieu dans la cuisine du QG, entre Steve qui tentait tant bien que mal de calmer une Natasha TRES énervée.

-Où sont-ils allés ?!

-Natasha, je te l'ai déjà dit, ils sont en France pour…

-Arrête tes salades, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai été entraînée à discerner la vérité d'un mensonge ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me dire la vérité tout simplement ?!

Steve s'assit, regarda un instant la rousse qui était dans un état de colère bien avancé, et soupira.

-Je ne te le dirai pas. C'est une…. Surprise. Tu ne sauras rien de plus, désolé.

Elle poussa un cri exaspéré, et sortit de la pièce pour se calmer avant de faire une bêtise. Elle avait une furieuse envie de lui en mettre une, et ne souhaitait pas en arriver là.

Arrivés sur Asgard, les trois compagnons n'avaient pas eu besoin d'expliquer les raisons de leur venue à Heimdall, il avait déjà compris. Il leur indiqua juste le chemin du palais, et eut un sourire amusé en voyant les têtes ébahies que faisaient Tony, Bruce et Darcy.

-Ohhhhhhhh bordel de merde…. Dit cette dernière en chuchotant, comme si elle avait pensé à tout haut.

-Darcy, la réprimanda Bruce.

-Oui Darcy, tu as entendu Captain à la maison, pas de gros mots ! Dit Tony avec un énorme sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les trois se dirigèrent vers le palais, ayant l'air d'enfants le jour de Noël. Ils rencontrèrent Lady Sif, dont Tony en resta bouche ouverte, pour une fois à court de mots. Puis vinrent Fandral, Hogun et Volstaag. Les Terriens leur expliquèrent rapidement la raison de leur venue, et les quatre vieux amis de Thor se regardèrent un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, Sif leur fit signe de la suivre, et les emmena dans un jardin fleuri.

-Il est au fond, assis sous le cerisier. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde : on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il est dans cet état depuis son retour à Asgard.

-Nous on croit savoir, on vient justement pour lui parler de ça. Avec un peu de chance la situation s'améliorera ensuite. Dit Bruce, en espérant de tout cœur que la situation s'améliore aussi bien du côté de la Veuve Noire que Loki.

Elle leur fit un signe de tête, et les laissa seuls à l'entrée du jardin. Ils s'avancèrent le long du chemin, et finirent par apercevoir un grand cerisier en haut d'une petite butte. En s'approchant ils découvrirent effectivement Loki assis contre l'arbre, ne semblant pas les avoir remarqués, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici. Dit-il finalement, levant les yeux vers eux.

-Au contraire Tête de bouc, au vu de ton état misérable je pense qu'on a bien fait de venir.

-Partez.

Tony s'assit à côté de lui, Bruce et Darcy en face, et il lui répondit :

-Non. Nous sommes là pour Natasha, parce qu'elle ne va pas bien, et visiblement toi non plus. Il nous faut des explications Loki ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, ni l'un, ni l'autre.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça Stark, dit Loki, en le regardant, un voile de tristesse passant rapidement sur ses yeux.

-On pourrait peut-être décompliquer ensemble, tu crois pas ? Fit le milliardaire, ressentant soudain une certaine sympathie envers le dieu nordique.

Celui-ci soupira douloureusement, et alla droit au but :

-Le problème, Stark, c'est que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Tony resta la bouche béante, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça venant de la part du frère ex-psychopathe de Thor.

-J'avoue que je ne saisis pas où est le problème, sur Terre c'est plutôt une bonne chose !

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…. Dit Loki d'un air désespéré, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Tony hésita, puis posa doucement une main sur l'épaule du dieu, qui semblait souffrir atrocement de ces révélations.

-Il est où le vrai problème Loki ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre vous pour que vous vous retrouviez dans cet état ?

-Nous sommes âmes sœurs. Destinés l'un à l'autre à partir du moment où le lien se crée, c'est ça le problème ! Tu m'as bien vu à New York ! Stark, tu as vu de quoi j'étais capable ! Je ne souhaite pas ça pour elle, je ne suis pas fait pour être avec quelqu'un ! Toutes les personnes que j'ai un jour aimé ont soit été tuées soit ont disparues, comme Thor. Elle mérite mieux que ça Tony, elle mérite mieux que moi. Il finit sa phrase dans un souffle, prononçant enfin les mots qui le rongeaient depuis des mois.

-Ça c'est à elle d'en décider. Moi ce que je crois, c'est qu'elle est heureuse avec toi et que tu es heureux avec elle aussi mon pote, tandis que là c'est la merde. Alors âmes sœurs ou pas, moi je te dis que tu vas rentrer illico avec nous, lui dire que tu l'aimes et l'embrasser, comme ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Tony, intervint Bruce, on n'est pas dans un film, et d'après ce que j'ai compris c'est loin d'être aussi simple. Malgré tout je suis d'accord sur le fait que nous devrions rentrer, nous devrions _tous_ rentrer.

-Vous êtes de bons amis envers elle. Dit finalement Loki.

-Raaaaah arrête ton cinéma, tu fais déjà quasiment partie de la famille, alors tu peux dire qu'on est de formidables amis pour toi aussi, dit le playboy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se leva, et tendit sa main ouverte en direction de Loki. Celui-ci la saisit sans hésitation, se disant que peut-être tout allait pouvoir s'arranger, ou presque.

-Tony ?

-Oui, tête de bouc ?

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.


	10. Chapter 10

Ils rentrèrent sur Terre deux jours après leur départ, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aurore apparaissaient sur l'horizon.

Steve ne fut guère surpris lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et vit devant lui non pas quatre personnes, mais sept. Volstaag, Hogun, Fandral et Sif ont tenu à venir sur Terre pour se battre aux côtés des Avengers, et pour retrouver leur ami.

Heureusement pour eux, la maison était bien assez grande pour les accueillir tous, même si certains durent partager le même lit ou dormir sur le canapé. Ils s'installèrent silencieusement, et tentèrent de se reposer le reste de la nuit. Loki, qui ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil, ses pensées étant résolument fixées sur une belle espionne qui devait être en train de dormir profondément à l'étage. Finalement il se leva, et alla monter discrètement les escaliers, s'arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre, puis au bout de quelques secondes, il entra. C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il la voie, qu'il puisse regarder son visage d'une beauté presque divine, et ses cheveux roux flamboyants.

Il s'approcha du lit et se mit à genoux à son chevet, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la seule femme des 9 mondes qui faisait battre son cœur un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement, savourant ce doux contact un court instant, avant de sortir de la chambre, en jetant un dernier regard à Natasha toujours endormie.

Le lendemain matin lorsqu'elle se leva, elle se sentait… apaisée, mais avait l'impression étrange que quelque chose n'était pas tout à fait normal. Evidemment lorsqu'elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner et qu'elle vit deux hommes en armures dorées assis à la table, riant et engloutissant tout ce qu'ils voyaient, elle crut qu'elle rêvait encore. Elle cligna des yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, et lorsque les deux remarquèrent enfin sa présence et lui dirent joyeusement :

-Bien le bonjour, amie midgardienne !

La première chose qu'elle se dit, fut : « Leurs expressions ressemblent à celles que Thor utilisait lors de son premier voyage sur Terre! » et la seconde fut : « Mais qu'est-ce qu… ». La rousse fut brutalement interrompue dans ses pensées par le dieu qui occupait toutes ses pensées depuis des mois, sortant de la cuisine en tenant un plateau avec deux tasses de café noir fumant, le tout accompagné d'une petite bouteille de vodka. Elle eut l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière, dans leur appartement de Moscou, rejouant cette même scène qui semblait presque irréelle à présent. Elle resta figée, un seul mot franchissant ses lèvres :

-Loki. Dit-elle dans un murmure, ne pouvant détacher son regard du dieu en question.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et, dans un geste uniquement guidé par la colère et toute la tristesse qu'elle refoulait en elle depuis qu'il était partit, le gifla. Violemment, une seule fois. Puis elle tourna les talons, sortit de la pièce, puis alla directement s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'était adossée contre la porte, et laissa couler ses larmes lorsqu'elle entendit des pas monter et quelqu'un toquer à la porte plusieurs fois.

-Natasha…. Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît, c'est Steve.

-Laisses-moi tranquille s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

-Comme tu veux, mais sache juste que je suis là si besoin d'accord ?

Peu après, ce fut Tony qui tenta de la faire ouvrir, mais elle ne répondit même pas à ses appels. La vérité était que la colère cédait peu à peu place à la tristesse dans son cœur.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir contre l'autre côté de la porte, soupirer et dire à voix basse :

-Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir un jour me pardonner ? lui demanda Loki, craignant presque d'entendre sa réponse.

Il entendit le verrou tourner dans la serrure, et se releva doucement. Entrant dans la chambre, il découvrit Natasha assise sur le lit, les yeux baissés.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? lui souffla-t-elle dans un murmure.

-Je pensais pouvoir te protéger en m'éloignant de toi, mais je sais aujourd'hui que c'était une erreur.

Loki s'approcha d'elle, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa délicatement une main sur sa joue, relevant le menton de la rousse vers lui, accrochant son regard glacé au sien, brûlant :

\- J'ai enfin compris qu'en souhaitant te préserver, j'ai pris la mauvaise décision et je nous ai fait souffrir tous les deux. Tu m'as manquée Natasha… Durant ces 5 derniers mois, il n'y a pas eu une seule minute sans que je ne pense à toi.

Natasha mit sa main douce sur celle de Loki toujours posée sur sa joue, et en plongeant son magnifique regard dans celui du dieu, répondit d'une voix brisée :

\- J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonnée. J'ai eu la sensation de mourir une seconde fois. Promets-moi que tu ne repartiras plus… finit-elle les larmes scintillant dans ses yeux.

Il posa sa tête contre la sienne, et son visage extrêmement proche du sien, dit :

\- Toujours.

Il scella cette promesse par un léger baiser, posant délicatement ses lèvres fines sur celles pulpeuses, de Natasha. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, savourant cette sensation de tendresse infinie, et Loki put deviner le léger sourire de la rousse qui s'étirait contre sa peau.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, laissant enfin libre cours à leurs sentiments respectifs, et Loki tenant toujours le visage de la belle russe dans le creux de ses paumes, dit doucement :

-J'ai deux choses extrêmement importantes à te dire… Premièrement que tu avais raison, et deuxièmement…..

Il l'embrassa une seconde fois et dit dans un murmure deux petits mots, ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais dits à personne d'autre. Natasha sentit comme une nuée de papillons s'envoler au creux de son ventre, et son cœur battre encore un peu plus fort.

-Je t'aime aussi. Lui répondit elle avant de l'embrasser doucement à son tour.


	11. Chapter 11

Le salon du quartier général des Avengers était très animé, en effet accueillir cinq personnes supplémentaires marquait un changement important dans l'ambiance de la maison, particulièrement lorsque ces personnes ne sont pas originaires du même coin de la galaxie…

Alors que Steve et Bruce tentaient tant bien que mal de gérer tout ce petit monde, et surtout d'organiser la question de qui dormait avec qui et où, lorsque tous se turent au même moment en voyant apparaître Tony, la mine déconfite en descendant des escaliers.

-Tony tu devrais voir ta tête….. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état ?

-Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre…

-Rien de grave j'espère ?!

-Natasha et Loki… je les ai vus s'embrasser !

A l'entente de cette nouvelle, la majorité des personnes présentes sourirent, sincèrement heureux que ces deux-là se soient enfin trouvés. Mais le milliardaire les regardait toujours avec les yeux ronds comme des billes, et la bouche légèrement ouverte :

-Mais enfin ! c'est de NATASHA et de la diva LOKI dont nous sommes en train de parler ! Je vais rester traumatisé par cette image toute ma vie !

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et Darcy les interrompit un court instant en s'incrustant comme à son habitude dans la conversation :

-Au moins on sait où Loki va dormir, plus besoin de te casser la tête Steve !

-Mais il reste encore Sif et Fandral qui n'ont pas de lit !

-J'accepterai avec joie de partager le mien avec ce beau blond… dit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil suggestif en direction de l'Asgardien.

Steve fut le seul à remarquer que Bruce serrait les poings à en faire blanchir les jointures lorsque la brune prononça ces mots. Il ne dit rien mais garda ce détail dans un coin de son esprit, se promettant intérieurement d'en parler plus tard avec son ami.

Loki et Natasha descendirent ensemble pour dîner, et parurent légèrement gênés alors que les regards de tous leurs compagnons étaient braqués sur eux, spécialement celui de Tony, qui fonçait le nez en une grimace étrange à leur vue. Loki prît la main de l'espionne dans la sienne, et celle-ci lui offrit un magnifique sourire, le remerciant silencieusement pour cette petite marque d'affection anodine au premier abord, mais qui signifiait beaucoup de choses pour elle.

Steve se racla la gorge et dit :

\- Puisque vous êtes là, nous avons enfin terminé l'organisation de la maison, alors Tony partagera sa chambre avec Hogun, Bruce avec Darcy, Fandral et Volstaag dans une autre, je laisse mon lit à Sif, j'irai dormir sur le canapé. Et vous deux serez ensemble à l'étage. Des questions ?

Darcy commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Tony la devança d'une seconde et dit :

\- C'est pas équitable ton truc...

Le regard que Steve lui lança alors fut si noir et dissuasif que l'Iron man se tut immédiatement, de même que Darcy qui referma son clapet aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouvert.

\- Bon maintenant que cette question est enfin réglée, nous pouvons passer à table ! Au menu de ce soir, pâtes à la carbonara... Finit-il avec un sourire en direction de Loki et Natasha qui se tenaient toujours par la main dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dans une salle sombre et humide où l'air avait une odeur salée, un homme blond était assis sur un carrelage froid, les yeux fermés et souriait. Thor souriait, non pas parce qu'il était devenu fou au fil de son emprisonnement, mais parce qu'en se concentrant assez il pouvait sentir la conscience de son frère qui était de retour sur Terre, et à ce moment précis, Loki éprouvait un grand bonheur.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il s'était réveillé dans cette cellule, il avait perdu le compte des jours, et avait pu constater avec étonnement qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à la moindre torture, et que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui apportait plateaux repas et eau à horaires réguliers. Les pouvoirs de Thor n'égalaient en rien ceux de Loki, et s'il pouvait percevoir l'esprit de son frère ainsi que ses sentiments les plus forts, il n'avait pas la capacité de pouvoir communiquer avec ce dernier. Thor souriait surtout parce qu'il savait deux choses à présent. Il avait enfin retrouvé son frère tel qu'il était lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, sans influence maléfique sur son âme, et son frère était plus déterminé que jamais à le retrouver. "Je serai très bientôt dehors, et nous nous reverrons" pensa Thor, l'image de Jane Foster gravée dans son esprit.

Ce soir-là, les Avengers et leurs nouveaux amis Asgardiens étaient réunis dans le salon.

\- J'irai.

\- Non c'est non Natasha ! Tu n'iras pas, c'est suicidaire même pour toi ! Répliqua Steve en abattant son poing sur la table basse.

\- J'en suis capable, et puis c'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour déterminer l'endroit exact où il est retenu.

Le ton de la rousse était sans appel, et le Captain sût que quoi qu'il dise, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. C'est aussi ce que se disait Loki, c'est pourquoi il dit:

\- Alors je viendrais avec toi.

Elle s'apprêta à protester, puis se ravisa et accepta finalement cette condition, le signifiant par un léger signe de tête dans sa direction.

\- Alors c'est décidé, dit Steve en se passant une main fatiguée sur le visage. Récapitulons le plan: Natasha va soutirer des infos à l'homme qui est le plus proche d'Ultron accompagnée de Loki, puis une fois que nous saurons où est retenu Thor, Sif et moi nous irons nous introduire sur place, et les autres feront diversion puis resteront avec Tony en tant que renforts prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. Maintenant je pense que nous devrions tous aller nous reposer, nous partirons vers 5heures demain matin.

Ils se levèrent, Stark et Hogun allèrent dans une chambre, Bruce et Darcy dans une autre, Volstaag et Fandral dans celle d'à côté, puis Steve guida lady Sif jusqu'à la sienne en lui disant que si elle avait besoin de quelque chose il serait en bas dans le salon. Celle-ci le remercia, et le blond retourna au rez-de-chaussée, où l'attendait Natasha.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

\- Il te rend heureuse Nat', et à mes yeux c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis vraiment content pour vous deux.

Elle s'approcha de lui, et posa simplement sa main sur son bras à lui, trop émue pour parler. Il la prît dans ses bras un instant, avant de lui dire d'aller se coucher.

Elle mit simplement un short et un débardeur, et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Loki l'attendant dans la chambre, torse nu dos à elle, observant fixement quelque chose posé sur la table de nuit. Elle s'approcha et il se retourna en disant tout bas:

\- Tu l'as gardé tout ce temps...

Il ouvrit sa main et elle vit son pendentif de crystal qui scintillait au creux de ses doigts. Il luit mit doucement autour du cou, et fermant les yeux un court instant, faisant apparaitre dans sa main une petite photographie en noir et blanc que la russe reconnût aussitôt. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Loki, avant de plonger son regard vert émeraude, dans le sien d'un bleu glacé. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de Natasha reposant sur le torse du dieu.


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha se réveilla la première ce matin là. Il était très tôt, vers les 4heures du matin et elle eut enfin le plaisir d'admirer son compagnon dormir paisiblement à ses côtés. Elle le trouvait d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa peau pâle contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs qui étaient devenus longs jusqu'aux épaules, il semblait calme, les traits de son visage détendus pour une fois, et elle était heureuse de pouvoir le regarder sans cette expression inquiète qu'il arborait durant les missions dangereuses. Elle ne pût résister à la tentation de caresser doucement sa joue et ses lèvres fines, lui semblant glacées. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du dieu, et il ouvrit ses yeux verts, la fixant d'un regard intense où transparaissait tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle.

\- Bonjour, sublime créature. Répondit il d'une voix basse.

Natasha se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, trouvant cela diablement sensuel.

\- Loki ?

\- Oui ? Fit-il d'une voix encore endormie.

\- À quoi faisais-tu référence hier lorsque tu m'a dis que j'avais raison ?

Il se redressa sur les coudes, et entrelaçant ses doigts dans les siens, répondit :

\- Te souviens-tu de la nuit où je t'avais expliqué le principe des âmes soeurs ? Cette fois là je t'avais dit que je ne pensais pas être destiné à une femme... Eh bien je me suis trompé.

\- Ah oui ? Fit elle en se relevant sur les coudes à son tour, approchant dangereusement son visage du sien.

\- Oui, et je pense avoir trouvé mon âme sœur, une femme merveilleuse avec qui j'aimerai passer le reste de ma vie.

Natasha s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais il l'interrompit par un baiser. Un baiser passionnel et tendre à la fois, qui lui coupa le souffle, et elle lui dit finalement:

\- Et je pense avoir trouvé l'homme avec qui je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie...

Se sentant plus heureux à cet instant que jamais il ne l'avait été , Loki bascula au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa à nouveau, véritablement ému par les paroles de la rousse. Ils ne descendirent finalement que deux heures plus tard, pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner.

Loki alla préparer deux cafés noirs avec une subtile touche de vodka, et Natasha l'attendait assise sur le canapé du salon lorsque Darcy fit brusquement son apparition. Elle changea radicalement d'expression en la voyant, et s'exclama :

\- Oh toi ma grande, tu as fait l'amour ce matin ça se voit !

Natasha la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, interloquée, d'autant plus interloquée quand Tony entra dans la pièce, et avisant Darcy , dit:

\- Tu me dois quinze dollars Darc' !

\- Même pas en rêve Stark, tu avais parié pour hier soir et moi ce matin, donc J'AI GAGNÉ ! Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Évidemment, Loki entra à ce moment là avec son plateau et ses victuailles, et s'arrêta net en voyant la tête des trois énergumènes qui lui faisaient face. Natasha un air faussement désespéré sur le visage, Darcy avec un haussement de sourcil coquin, et Tony avec la tête d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Soudain l'espionne éclata de rire devant le ridicule de cette scène, bientôt rejointe par Loki, et les deux autres. Ce fut dans cette ambiance joyeuse que Steve débarqua accompagné de Bruce, et ils commencèrent la matinée de bonne humeur.

Ils furent rapidement prêts pour aller retrouver le dieu de la foudre, Loki et Natasha partirent de leur côté, et les autres avengers allèrent chercher du renfort auprès de Sam (ami de Steve), ou encore d'un ancien espion russe qui était "digne de confiance" d'après l'agent Romanoff.  
L'espionne arrivait justement au terme de sa mission. Ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment " sécurisé" sans trop de difficultés avec l'aide d'un peu de magie de l'Asgardien. Ils étaient maintenant dans un couloir étroit, où Natasha se tenait sous une grille d'aération située sur le plafond haut , à environ deux mètres au dessus d'elle.

\- Loki, j'aurai besoin d'aide pour monter s'il te plaît.

\- On avait dit qu'on ne se séparerait pas.

\- C'est le seul moyen d'entrer discrètement dans la chambre de notre homme sans que Ultron ne puisse nous repérer. L'autre solution est de traverser une salle remplie de caméras, robots et hommes armés où on risquerait notre peau.

Voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu, la rousse s'approcha de lui et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Fais moi confiance. Murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda intensément, puis mis ses mains en croix devant lui, fléchissant les genoux. Elle mit son pied sur les mains jointes de son compagnon, et compta à voix basse, prenant appui sur ses épaules :

\- A trois.

\- ça marche.

\- 1...2... 3 !

Natasha s'accrocha comme elle pût à la grille, avant de se hisser souplement à l'intérieur du conduit.

\- Natasha, attends !

Sa tête réapparu soudainement dans l'entrée du conduit, et Loki lui dit très sérieusement :

\- Fais attention à toi.

Elle lui offrit un dernier sourire, et répondit :

\- Toujours.

Puis elle referma la grille, et commença à ramper difficilement vers son but. Loki regarda un instant le plafond, se disant mentalement que décidément cette femme prenait beaucoup trop de risques à son goût. Mais d'une certaine façon, il pouvait toujours veiller sur elle, car il sentait leur lien se resserrer, et pouvait désormais partager certaines des pensées de la russe.  
Celle-ci venait de s'arrêter brusquement, voyant devant elle l'accès à la chambre où elle voulait aller.

" Je suis là au moindre problème " entendit-elle dans sa tête. Elle sourit en comprenant que Loki avait trouvé un moyen de communiquer.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra sur son image et tenta de lui répondre, avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, prête à se battre.  
Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres du dieu, et il dit tout bas, comme pour lui même :

\- Je t'aime aussi, Natasha.


	13. Chapter 13

La Veuve Noire réapparut moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, redescendant par la grille d'aération par laquelle elle était entrée. Loki lui tendit une main pour l'aider à descendre, et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la rousse avait des tâches de sang sur les mains et la base du cou. En réponse à sa question muette, celle-ci répondit :

-Ce n'est pas le mien.

-Tu es blessée ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, et appela le reste de l'équipe grâce à son oreillette :

-Les gars vous me recevez ? Il va nous falloir plus de matos que prévu si on veut aller chercher Thor.

-Qu'as-tu appris ?

-Il est emprisonné dans un complexe super sécurisé…en plein milieu de l'Atlantique.

-Sur quelle île ?

-Non Steve, pas sur l'Atlantique, SOUS l'Atlantique. Le bunker est sous-marin, c'est pour ça qu'on n'arrivait pas à le localiser. J'envoie les coordonnées à Tony.

-Bien reçu, on se rejoint à l'endroit prévu avec le jet.

Elle coupa la communication, et accompagnée de Loki et l'arme à la main, ils entreprirent de sortir de la base ennemie où ils étaient. Soudain une alarme stridente retentit, et elle s'arrêta une fraction de seconde :

-Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé le corps que j'ai laissé dans la chambre. Il faut qu'on se dépêche, viens !

Elle lui prit la main et commença à courir dans le couloir, mais au moment de tourner au coin il la prit brusquement par la taille et la ramena contre lui, puis jeta un simple sort de camouflage alors qu'une dizaine d'hommes arrivaient en courant vers eux. Loki la sentit se raidir contre lui, et une fois que tous les hommes et robots furent passés devant eux sans les voir, il annula le sortilège, et desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur la rousse.

-Merci. Dit-elle en levant ses grands yeux bleus vers lui.

Il la fit taire par un léger baiser au coin des lèvres, et ils sortirent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient entrés.

Ils rejoignirent les autres, Natasha embrassa sur la joue le nouveau venu, un « vieil ami du KGB » selon elle, ils s'équipèrent en plus de combinaisons de plongée, masques à oxygène dernier cri de chez Stark Industrie et immobilisèrent le jet en mode furtif au-dessus de la zone où devrait se trouver le bunker.

Natasha et le russe s'écartèrent du groupe pour se mettre en combinaison :

-Ça fait longtemps. Dit Victor.

La rousse garda le silence évitant le regard gris acier de son ancien coéquipier, essayant de fixer ses nouveaux bracelets à électrocution. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle, saisit doucement son poignet et attacha les bracelets de l'espionne, avant de relever son menton :

-Tasha… regarde-moi. Pourquoi as-tu attendu 9 longues années avant de me donner de tes nouvelles ?

-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu m'as laissée pour morte dans un entrepôt abandonné avant de repartir dans l'hélico du KGB… Murmura-t-elle en laissant remonter ces souvenirs douloureux dans son esprit.

-Je t'ai sauvé la vie en désobéissant aux ordres Tasha, si je suis remonté dans cet hélicoptère c'était uniquement pour me venger. Je les ai quittés moins de deux mois plus tard, et je suis toujours recherché aujourd'hui.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais je ne suis plus celle que tu connaissais autrefois. J'ai changé, Victor.

Le russe s'approcha d'elle encore plus, sans lâcher ses mains, et lui dit doucement dans le creux de l'oreille :

-Nous avons été entraînés ensemble. Nous nous sommes battus ensemble. Au fond de toi, tu es toujours la même qu'avant, celle qui a soigné mes blessures après une mission dangereuse, celle avec qui j'ai partagé mes nuits quand ses cauchemars revenaient. Tu n'as pas changé Natasha… et même si ça peut prendre du temps, tu te rendras compte que nous sommes liés toi et moi par ce que nous avons partagé, et nous pourrons repartir ensemble, juste nous deux comme avant.

Natasha ne vit pas Loki qui assistait à la scène de loin, puis qui se détourna avec un regard blessé en voyant le rapprochement des deux espions.

Une fois que ces derniers eurent rejoint le reste du groupe, Steve donna les dernières directives à toute l'équipe :

-Bon alors voilà le plan. On ne connaît pas ce complexe, il n'a été répertorié sur aucune carte donc il va falloir se débrouiller à l'ancienne. Natasha, Victor, Tony et moi allons plonger dans le but de repérer une entrée et de s'introduire à l'intérieur de ce bunker. Une fois la zone sécurisée, Loki tu te téléporteras en emmenant tour à tour Sif, Hogun et Volstaag. Bruce et Darcy vous resterez dans le jet, prêts à quitter la zone sur mon ordre où à remonter d'éventuels blessés de l'eau, Fandral sera là pour vous défendre en cas de problèmes. Sam fera diversion dans le ciel à partir du moment où Ultron aura pris connaissance de notre intrusion dans sa prison sous-marine. Des questions ?

-C'est ok Captain, on te suit. Dit le milliardaire qui était déjà en armure submersible.

-Bon alors ceux avec moi, prenez vos masques à oxygènes et attendez mon signal pour sauter.

L'espionne allait ajuster son masque lorsque Loki s'approcha derrière elle et l'aida à le mettre en place.

-Essaie de ne pas te fourrer dans des situations complètement impossibles cette fois-ci d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement à cause du masque, puis ouvrit la porte coulissante du jet et se prépara à faire une chute de trente mètres dans l'océan.

 _« Je t'aime »_ lui dit Loki par la pensée. Mais la russe ne lui répondit pas, et sauta en chute libre au même instant. Il la vit disparaître sous la surface sombre de l'eau, et son cœur se serra d'angoisse en ne la voyant pas remonter.

Victor sauta à son tour, puis Steve, et lorsque ce fut le tour de Tony avec son armure, le brun s'approcha du Dieu et lui dit en posant une main sur son épaule:

-Bah, t'inquiète pas pour Natasha elle sait se débrouiller. Et ce Victor je-sais-pas-trop-quoi je vais le garder à l'œil, j'aime pas sa tête non plus. On va te le ramener entier Corne de Bouc, ton frère et je me charge de veiller sur ta gonzesse le temps que tu nous rejoignes sous la flotte.

-Merci Stark.

L'Iron Man lui rendit un salut militaire avant d'enclencher ses propulseurs et de sortir de l'avion. Il eut une soudaine bouffée de sympathie envers cet homme de métal qui se comportait presque en ami, et même s'il était toujours aussi insupportable en persistant à l'appeler par ce surnom stupide, il avait au moins tenté d'apaiser ses craintes.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony rejoignit rapidement ses coéquipiers sous l'eau qui s'étaient regroupés non loin de leur point de chute. Ils étaient maintenant immobiles, et en s'approchant il découvrit pourquoi : Devant eux s'étendait une espèce de bloc de béton immense couvrant une surface bien plus grande que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Des robots étaient postés tout autour de la base et scrutaient l'obscurité des fonds marins avec leurs radars intégrés, et n'avaient apparemment aucune difficulté à se mouvoir dans l'eau.

 _« Parfois je suis trop intelligent. »_ Pensa l'homme de métal, et songeant que d'une part toute cette histoire était un peu sa faute avec la création d'Ultron, mais qu'en plus il avait construit des robots polyvalents sur tous les types de terrain. Ce qui actuellement, les mettait dans une situation de faiblesse dans la mesure où même si les Avengers étaient de très bons nageurs, ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer aussi rapidement que les mini-ultrons munis de propulseurs et de missiles guidés. Il se rapprocha du petit groupe, et Steve décida d'appliquer le plan initial, mais en restant par deux pour plus de sécurité. Tony se plaça directement aux côtés de Natasha, coupant de ce fait l'autre espion russe dans son élan, ce qui vu le regard de tueur qu'il lui lança, ne lui a pas plu. Il lui fit un haussement d'épaules par pure provoc', et se détourna en partant avec la rousse. Celle-ci l'interrogea du regard sur les raisons de sa conduite, et il répondit dans son oreillette sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Steve ne m'aurait pas laissé faire des bêtises.

Elle leva les yeux de façon très significative, et commença son exploration sans lui, tout en faisant attention à demeurer invisible pour les gardiens de la forteresse sous-marine. _« Comment lui dire qu'en fait je la colle parce que d'une part son ami ne m'inspire pas DU TOUT confiance, et d'autre part que je me suis engagé pour garder un œil sur elle en l'absence du dieu psychopathe qui lui sert de petit ami depuis deux jours ? »_ S'interrogea-t-il. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, soit tous les espions du KGB sont comme lui, ne parle pas deux mots, ne réponds à aucune question, se pointe comme par hasard pour nous venir en aide sur une mission suicide, se comporte comme si Natasha lui appartenait sous les yeux de Loki… ça commençait à faire beaucoup de petits détails qui le dérangeaient. Tony la rattrapa en quelques secondes, et décida de lui poser quelques question sur ce mystérieux « ami » dans l'espoir de combler un peu le silence étouffant dans lequel ils étaient plongés depuis toute à l'heure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ton pote encore ?

-Nous donner un coup de main.

-Oui mais pourquoi lui ? Tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé avant…

-Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je ne vous ai jamais parlé Tony.

-Et tu faisais quoi au KGB avec lui avant ?

-C'est un vieil ami qui me doit un service c'est tout.

-Un vieil ami hein ? Pas à moi Natashou, vu comment il t'approche je dirai que c'est largement plus que ça.

-Tony, tu m'appelle encore une seule fois comme ça et je te crève un œil avec un cure-dent, pigé ?

-Pigé. Mais explique-moi !

-C'était mon premier coéquipier. Juste avant Clint. Avant j'avais toujours bossé en solo, mais le KGB m'a imposé plusieurs longues missions avec lui, et finalement ça a duré trois ans. On s'est perdus de vue et c'est tout, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire sur ce sujet.

-Vous vous êtes… « perdus de vue » ? C'est une blague ?! Nat', tu sais que même si je fais le con, tu peux tout me dire, alors arrête ton baratin et dit moi la vérité une fois pour toute.

-Un jour le KGB a décidé de me faire disparaître à cause d'informations compromettantes que j'avais récolté au cours d'une mission, et on m'a séquestrée, torturée pendant des semaines entières. J'ai réussi à m'échapper, mais j'étais vraiment dans un sale état, et je me suis réfugiée dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. J'étais recherchée par tous les agents du pays, et ils finirent par me trouver. Les hommes ont fouillé tout le bâtiment, et un a fini par me trouver. Seulement il a fait comme si je n'existais pas, et m'a laissé pour morte.

-Victor.

-Victor, confirma-t-elle. Je n'ai jamais pu le haïr pour m'avoir laissé là, parce qu'à sa place j'aurai probablement fait pareil. Mais à partir de là j'ai coupé tout contact avec lui, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tony garda le silence, et la rousse lui fut reconnaissante de ne plus poser de questions. Elle n'avait plus envie d'en parler, cette période restait l'une des plus sombres de sa vie et elle devait focaliser toute son attention sur la mission actuelle. Steve et Victor avaient décidé de contourner le complexe par la gauche, et le Captain repéra en premier une sorte de sas peu éclairé, gardé uniquement par deux machines, un robot de chaque côté de la porte blindée. Il envoya le signal à l'autre duo, et Tony transperça les deux gardiens d'acier grâce aux nouveaux lasers qu'il avait installé sur son armure. Il découpa une entrée, et ils se débarrassèrent de leurs bouteilles de plongée encombrantes une fois le sas refermé. Natasha partit en repérage pour sécuriser les couloirs les plus proches et se familiariser avec les lieux, aussitôt suivie par son ancien coéquipier du KGB. Tony soupira de mécontentement en voyant cela, et se tourna vers Steve qui regardait les deux russes partir, un air soucieux sur le visage.

-Il y a un truc qui ne me plaît pas chez lui, je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Dit le soldat, le regard troublé, avant de se tourner vers le milliardaire :

« Appelle Loki » lui dit-il.

-Eh la diva ? Tu peux ramener tes fesses ici, je t'envoie les coordonnées exactes dans un instant.

Peu après, le dieu fit son apparition dans un éclair de magie verte, accompagné de Sif qui tenait à la main une longue et fine lame gravée de runes anciennes, et Hogun avec une arme similaire.

-Où est Natasha ?

-Partie en éclaireuse, son pote du KGB sur les talons. Répondit Tony, remarquant le changement d'attitude discret de l'Asgardien à l'entente de sa réponse.

Il se tendit, et seul un petit creux près de sa mâchoire pouvait indiquer l'état de nervosité dans lequel il se trouvait.

Ils entendirent des coups de feu claquer non loin de là, échangèrent un regard rapide avant de courir en même temps vers l'origine du bruit. Ils virent les deux espions qui se défendaient contre une demi-douzaine de robots qui arrivaient de toutes parts, quand Steve hurla :

-A TERRE !

Avant de lancer son bouclier, qui tournoya avant de couper en deux tout le bataillon adverse, rebondit contre le mur avec un bruit sourd et revenir au bras du soldat. Natasha se releva, quelques gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son front, et dit en observant le tas de ferraille qui gisait devant eux:

-Ils nous ont pris par surprise, mais les deux prochains couloirs sont déserts et je pense que Thor est retenu prisonnier au centre du complexe.

Elle rechargea son arme, répondit à la question muette de Loki en disant qu'elle n'avait rien, puis se détourna de lui. Ils avancèrent groupés jusqu'à atteindre un couloir plus large que les autres, où flottait une odeur âcre d'humidité, plusieurs portes verrouillées de chaque côté. Stark posa des dispositifs explosifs sur chacune, et les fit exploser une à une. Loki s'immobilisa soudainement, et dit en pointant du doigt l'une des portes :

-Là.

Tony découpa la lourde porte, et ils découvrirent Thor bâillonné et entravé de toutes parts, allongé sur une paillasse dans un coin. _« Ils l'ont drogué ces salopards, voilà pourquoi il n'était pas en état de s'enfuir. »_ Se dit Steve en rejoignant rapidement le dieu de la foudre. Thor libéré, Loki le transporta par magie dans le jet, puis le laissa aux soins du docteur Banner. Il se retourna pour rejoindre à nouveau le complexe, se sentant faiblir à cause de la grande dépense magique qu'exigeait la téléportation, mais au même moment, un crépitement strident se fit entendre dans leurs oreillettes :

-Est-ce que _**shhhrtzj**_ quelqu'… _ **shhhrtzj**_ m'entends ?

-Steve, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-dessous ?! S'écria Darcy en portant la main à son oreille.

 _ **-Shhhrtzj..**_ Une explosion … séparés des autres… sortir le plus vite possible !

Loki pâlit brusquement en réalisant que s'ils n'arrivaient pas à quitter le bâtiment assez rapidement, ils ne pourraient plus remonter à la surface, et mourir asphyxiés sous l'eau. Utilisant le peu de magie qui lui restait, il se téléporta une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur. C'était le chaos. Des robots arrivaient de tous les côtés, Des débris jonchaient le sol et le plafond s'était effondré à certains endroits, bloquant un couloir. Il repéra assez vite Steve qui soutenait une Sif inconsciente, pendant qu'Hogun croulait sous les assauts répétés de ces machines infernales.

Loki les rejoignit et s'adressa à Steve, haussant la voix pour couvrir le vacarme :

-Partez de ce côté, vous pourrez remonter à la surface en passant par le même sas qu'à l'arrivée ! Où sont les autres ?

-Steve pinça les lèvres, et montra du doigt le tunnel obstrué par les gravats de l'explosion.

-Là derrière. Ils ont été projetés de l'autre côté par le souffle de l'explosion, et je n'ai aucune nouvelle depuis. Loki… Natasha, Tony et Victor devront trouver le moyen de remonter seuls, d'ici nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour eux.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap15 :

Ils n'avaient rien vu venir. La déflagration qui avait fait s'effondrer un mur et une bonne partie du plafond sur leurs têtes les avait également projetés de l'autre côté du couloir, les séparant du reste du groupe.

Alors que la poussière n'était pas encore retombée, Natasha repris conscience brutalement, et toussa longuement avant de pouvoir à nouveau respirer normalement. Elle s'extirpa des gravats et ne pût retenir une grimace en s'appuyant sur sa jambe gauche. « Je dois avoir le genou déboité » pensa-t-elle, en recouvrant peu à peu une vision claire et son ouïe, la détonation l'ayant temporairement assourdie. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les sifflements résiduels, et se déplaça lentement en faisant particulièrement attention à sa jambe blessée pour voir si les autres étaient blessés. Elle crût soudain apercevoir Tony, immobile sous un amas de débris et sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque la vision de Clint dans cette même position vint se superposer à la réalité.

\- Tony…

Elle voulait crier, mais c'était comme si aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Elle retint son souffle, redoutant le pire, mais un grand poids s'ôta de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle le vit bouger légèrement, et mécaniquement malgré ses os brisés, elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'approcher de son ami.

Quand elle fut assez près de lui pour voir son bras coincé derrière un bloc de plâtre et dégoulinant de sang, l'espionne chercha à croiser son regard, et le vit soudainement changer d'expression en levant les yeux vers elle. Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche remuer, formant des mots qu'elle n'entendait pas encore… C'était comme… une mise en garde. Au moment où elle voulut se retourner, elle sentit un coup puissant lui être asséné à l'arrière du crâne et s'effondra au sol, inanimée.

Le milliardaire jura, ne pouvant dégager son bras, et ne pût qu'observer Dimitri, l'air impassible, soulever la jeune femme comme si elle ne pesait rien et l'emmener sans lui jeter un regard. Tony hurla de rage et de douleur en essayant de toutes ses forces de se sortir de là, mais il ne réussit qu'à aggraver un peu plus sa plaie d'où le sang coulait à flots. Se sentant pâlir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Loki, à qui il s'excusa mentalement de ne pas avoir tenu la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Sa vision s'obscurcit et il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette sombre et brillante se pencher sur lui et une main en métal froid toucher son bras blessé avant que sa tête ne retombe bruyamment sur le sol et qu'il ne s'enfonce à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

* * *

L'Iron man revint à lui, cherchant son souffle et ses repères alors que ses yeux se posaient machinalement sur tout ce qui l'entourait avant de reconnaître les personnes présentes dans la pièce, son équipe. _Ou du moins, ce qu'il en reste_ , pensa-t-il immédiatement en observant leurs traits tirés, le sang et les contusions dont ils étaient couverts. Et enfin, ses yeux balayant toujours la pièce, il réalisa l'absence de plusieurs membres. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement, les derniers souvenirs du blockhaus surgissant peu à peu dans son esprit et il remua faiblement les lèvres :

\- Natasha ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, tout en redoutant déjà d'obtenir une réponse de leur part en voyant leurs mines sombres.

Personne ne dit quoi que ce soit, c'est Steve qui, el levant les yeux vers lui, lui fit comprendre en secouant la tête tristement de gauche à droite, qu'ils ne l'avaient pas récupérée.

\- Et Loki ?

\- Il… ne va pas bien. Il la cherche jour et nuit, partout sur le globe, mais aucun résultat pour le moment. On a dû lui donner des tranquillisants pour qu'il dorme quelques heures avant de repartir.

Tony laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant, un air désespéré peint sur le visage :

\- Alors c'est vraiment mauvais cette fois, hein ?

* * *

Les Avengers n'étaient plus que des âmes en peine, disséminés aux quatre coins de la planète. Forcés de se cacher des forces omniprésentes d'Ultron et toujours sans aucune nouvelle de l'espionne, ils étaient pour ainsi dire, proches du désespoir. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se réunir tous en un même endroit, et quand ils le faisaient, les visages restaient fermés, car les nouvelles n'étaient jamais bonnes. Cette fois, c'est en Sibérie qu'ils durent se rendre en faisant preuve d'une extrême prudence pour ne pas être découverts. Tony était arrivé le premier et fut profondément déstabilisé en voyant les mines affreuses de ses coéquipiers. Steve semblait complètement abattu, la mine sombre, et ne disait pas un mot, lui qui était autrefois si prompt à les remotiver. Bruce et Darcy semblaient avoir trouvé un peu de réconfort ensemble même si là encore, ce n'était pas la grande forme. Vinrent ensuite les Asgardiens menés par Thor, qui se dirigea aussitôt dans sa direction. Tony le salua et demanda si Loki se joindrait à eux ce soir, mais sans grande conviction.

\- Il viendra, homme de métal. Je sais qu'il viendra par respect pour elle.

Il acquiesça distraitement de la tête, redoutant plus que tout le regard de celui qui avait perdu la personne qu'il aimait le plus en ce monde par sa faute à lui. Il s'en voulait toujours, de ne pas avoir réussi à veiller sur elle comme il l'avait promis… Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par l'arrivée de Barnes qui semblait être particulièrement affecté par l'absence de Natasha, si l'on en jugeait les lourdes cernes qui creusaient ses yeux, son silence chargé d'amertume et cet air constamment tendu qu'il avait. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la petite pièce chauffée qui leur servait de salon, leurs yeux s'arrêtant parfois un court instant sur la place vide de Loki.

Celui-ci arriva alors que Tony ne l'attendait plus, à une heure déjà avancée dans la nuit. Si l'ex-milliardaire s'était préparé à le revoir depuis des semaines, il ne sut que dire à ce moment précis et ne put que rester muet face à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Tu es venu, dis-je, évitant son regard.

\- J'avais fait une promesse. Répondit-il alors en posant sur moi son regard perçant, et je fût frappé en pleine face par le reproche implicite et pourtant légitime, que je sentis percer dans le ton de sa voix.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour ! Suite à une petite remarque d'un(e) lecteur/rice, j'ai décidé, non pas de faire un mini-résumé des chapitres précédents (certains sont tellement courts que cela ne vaudrait presque plus la peine de les lire… ) mais afin de remettre en tête les évènements clés, voici tout de même quelques informations qui pourront soit vous rafraîchir la mémoire, soit vous inciter à les relire !**

 **Mots-clés des chapitres précédents :**

 **1) Loki blessé, trouve refuge chez l'avenger qui a le plus de raisons de lui en vouloir.**

 **2) Premiers regards échangés, Natasha est vulnérable.**

 **3) Insomnie et culpabilité.**

 **4) Des liens inattendus se créent.**

 **5) Cohabitation mouvementée.**

 **6) Visiteurs inattendus et mauvaises nouvelles.**

 **7) Séparation douloureuse, et mission dangereuse pour la veuve noire.**

 **8) Guérison, éloignement de Loki.**

 **9) Départ des avengers pour un autre monde.**

 **10) Réunion et vérité.**

 **11) Une mission suicide pour récupérer le dieu de la foudre.**

 **12) Complications.**

 **13) Un aller simple pour les bas-fonds, un nouvel agent, soupçons.**

 **14) Un passé qui remonte à la surface, un effondrement qui remet tout en cause.**

 **15) Trahison, absence, déchirement.**

* * *

Tony était comme paralysé et ne savait quoi répondre à l'homme meurtri qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient aussi douloureux que ceux-ci, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller en restant muet. Il plongea son regard dans celui, éteint, de Loki, et s'éclairci la voix…

\- Tout est entièrement ma f..

\- La savoir en vie est la seule chose qui m'importe. Je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour elle, et de ce fait tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Au bord des larmes, l'homme de fer sentait son cœur se déchirer en laissant sortir un peu de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis des mois. Il acquiesça simplement de la tête, incapable de formuler à haute voix le soulagement qu'il ressentait. Loki venait simplement de prononcer les mots que personne d'autre ne lui avait dits depuis l'enlèvement de Natasha. Il observa encore quelques secondes cet homme sombre et torturé se détourner de lui et quitter la pièce calmement, comme si tout ce qui s'était passé à l'instant n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Alors qu'il était presque quatre heures du matin, ils étaient tous dans le même état, cherchant en vain un sommeil dont ils savaient pertinemment qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Loki lui, semblait être en proie à d'affreux tourments qui revenaient le hanter presque toutes les nuits. Parfois il entendait ses hurlements de douleurs, d'autres fois il les ressentait comme si c'était les siens.

Cela le rendait fou.

Mais depuis quelques jours plus rien, il était envahi d'un silence encore plus angoissant. Au moins avant pouvait-il savoir qu'elle se raccrochait à la vie de toutes ses forces ! Il savait qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais, qu'elle lutterait jusqu'à en mourir… C'est cette échéance qui lui tordait les entrailles, car à chaque minute qui passe, chaque heure qu'il perdait à rester ici au lieu de chercher à la retrouver, il se haïssait un peu plus de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Il ne pouvait plus se regarder dans la glace, et voir son visage émacié, épuisé au-delà des limites du supportable, le regard injecté de sang. Il ne pouvait plus faire face à son propre regard qui semblait presque lui dire : c'est TA faute ! Tu as échoué à protéger la seule femme à laquelle tu tiens plus que tout au monde…

En un cri plein de rage et de frustration, il frappa violemment d'une main le miroir qui était accroché en face de lui et ne fit même pas attention au sang qui ruisselait à présent le long de ses doigts.

\- Il ne la brisera jamais.

Dit Bucky qui, attiré par le bruit de verre cassé, se tenait à présent dans l'encadrement de la porte et le fixait sans rien laisser paraître de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Alors que Loki gardait le silence, il enchaîna :

\- Je la connaissais sous un autre nom. Il y a très longtemps… Natalia Romanova m'a rappelé ce que c'était que d'être humain.

Loki le laissa poursuivre, il vit que lui aussi avait besoin de parler, lui qui d'habitude était si renfermé.

\- Elle est plus forte qu'il ne le pense. Je… Je l'ai entraînée, quand elle était encore au KGB et moi au service d'Hydra. Elle était tout simplement incroyable. A chaque fois que je la mettais à terre en pensant qu'elle avait eu son compte, qu'elle ne se relèverait pas, elle se relevait, me regardait droit dans les yeux et s'appliquait à me rendre coup sur coup, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve moi aussi à terre. Alors que j'avais l'impression d'être dépossédé de moi-même, de perdre lentement la raison… elle m'a permis de tenir bon, un jour après l'autre. Elle m'a sauvé, et j'ai une dette envers elle.

Loki s'était calmé, et regardait à présent le soldat de l'hiver d'une autre manière. Ses yeux s'était animé quand il parlait d'elle, il semblait revivre à travers ces quelques bribes de souvenirs. Ils échangèrent un regard, et le prince des glaces sut qu'il l'avait aimé. Probablement qu'il l'aimait toujours, même si ce n'était pas de la même façon qu'autrefois. Il eut alors une pensée subite et se leva pour aller chercher sa veste, posée là dans un coin de la pièce. Il fouilla dans une des poches intérieures et s'arrêta soudainement en touchant une petite photo pliée en quatre, le cœur se serrant, avant de relever les yeux vers le soldat.

\- Il faut que j'aille vérifier quelque chose. Maintenant.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Loki le regarda, interdit, durant un court instant, puis acquiesça simplement d'un petit signe de tête envers le soldat. Il enfila sa veste et se plaça face à lui, le fixa dans les yeux et, serrant les poings, appela à lui sa magie en pensant au lieu où il aimerait se rendre. Ils disparurent.

Bucky reconnut immédiatement l'endroit où ils arrivèrent et chancela légèrement en pensant à sa propriétaire absente. Il suivit Loki qui semblait tendu et s'était précipité vers la bibliothèque et arpentait les étagères du bout des doigts en marmonnant quelque chose d'intelligible. Soudain il s'arrêta, l'index posé sur la tranche d'un vieux roman de littérature anglaise. Il s'en saisit brusquement et commença à en tourner les pages nerveusement, comme pris d'une fièvre incontrôlable jusqu'à ce qu'il semble enfin avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : une série de petites photographies, glissées entre les minces feuillets de papier. Il en sépara une du lot et la retourna vers le soldat de l'hiver, jusqu'alors resté en retrait.

\- Ça te dit quelque chose ?

James fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Natasha sur la photo, plus jeune, aux côtés de cette ordure. Il souriait, pensa-t-il avec rage. Mais d'un coup, quelque chose sur la photo l'interpella : en y regardant de plus près, un détail apparaissant sur le fond de l'image attira son attention. Il pouvait reconnaître cet endroit.

\- Je connais cette patinoire. Elle n'est pas loin du centre d'entrainement spécial du KGB. La particularité de cette salle c'est qu'elle est souterraine, ce qui signifie : pas de fenêtres, et un plafond bas comme celui-ci. Ça ne correspond à aucun autre endroit de Moscou, et durant cette période les ballerines du Bolchoï étaient très surveillées et n'auraient pu en aucun cas sortir de la capitale.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'elle….

\- Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est la seule piste que nous avons pour le moment.

\- Guide-moi.

En veillant à rester dans l'angle mort de toutes les caméras pouvant mener Ultron à eux, ils traversèrent la moitié de la ville fantôme avant d'arriver à l'entrée cachée du complexe. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient à travers les dédales de couloirs, descendant des escaliers de plus en plus étroits et sombres, les deux hommes sentaient leurs cœurs battre plus fort, se raccrochant à l'infime espoir de la trouver ici.


End file.
